Visions du passé
by BobDaisy
Summary: Après Révélation, nos vampires préférés ont repris leur rythme de vie habituel. Tout est calme jusqu'au jour où Alice a une étrange vision. Commence alors une série de visions rappelant son passé douloureux d'humaine à Alice. Saura-t-elle y faire face?
1. Chapter 1

**Ma première histoire sur Twilight!**

**Tous les persos appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer mais bon, vous le savez déjà!**

**Le point de vue change selon mes envies mais vous verrez bien!**

**Ca se passe quelques années après révélation, Renesmée a une apparence d'environ 10 ans. Ils n'habitent plus à Forks mais je sais pas vraiment où ils vivent maintenant! Et Jacob a démenagé avec eux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Jasper

Alice me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux dorés, attendant une réponse à la question qu'elle venait de me poser.

Je fis semblant d'y réfléchir tout en admirant les timides rayons du soleil levant se refléter sur sa peau blanche. Chaque matin, je m'émerveillais devant les cristaux de lumière qui parsemaient sa peau comme si j'assistais pour la première fois à ce spectacle. Je la sentis se trémousser à côté de moi.

-Allez Jazz ! Réponds !

Il était à la fois curieux et amusant de constater l'impatience qui émanait d'elle alors qu'elle connaissait ma réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question.

-Je ne sais pas trop, murmurais-je, est-il prudent de s'éloigner de la maison alors que nous sommes en temps de paix ?

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

-C'est un oui ?

Je la pris dans mes bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Bien sûr que c'est un oui. Pourquoi refuserais-je de passer du temps en ta seule compagnie ?

Son impatience se transforma en excitation.

-Génial ! Alors il faut acheter de nouveaux vêtements, faire vérifier la voiture, s'assurer que nous pourrons chasser, acheter un kit de camping pour sauver les apparences. Tu crois que je trouverais une tente jaune assortie à ma Porsche ? Il ne faudra pas oublier d'acheter des cadeaux souvenirs, surtout pour Nessie,…

Je rigolais silencieusement. Je pourrais toujours compter sur Alice pour transformer des vacances en amoureux en une séance de shopping. Mais bon, je n'allais pas faire de commentaires aujourd'hui. Après tout, je profitais souvent de ses achats, le soir dans notre chambre…

Je caressais tendrement se peau douce et tiède (une peau froide contre une peau froide, ça fait tiède) en laissant mes pensées voyager. Brusquement, je sentis son corps se tendre et son babillage cessa. Elle avait une vision. Je me concentrais sur ses émotions, essayant de déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ressentis…rien.

Surpris, j'observais ma femme. Son corps me paraissait plus tendu que d'habitude et une ride marquait son front. Je tentais de lui envoyer une vague d'apaisement en vain. Je sursautais lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un spasme. Son bras heurta violemment la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. L'objet vola à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. Je m'apprêtais à appeler à l'aide, après tout Carlisle était médecin, il saurait quoi faire, lorsqu'Alice poussa un cri. Ce cri, non ce hurlement me figea sur place. C'était un cri de douleur. Alice, ma femme, un vampire, avait mal.

Esmé

Je posais ma tête sur le torse de Carlisle alors qu'il me caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Je n'entends plus votre cœur, docteur, plaisantais-je.

Il souleva délicatement mon menton et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-C'est de votre faute très chère, vous l'avez trop sollicité cette nuit. J'ai peur qu'il ne se soit arrêté.

-Hum, dans ce cas, il faudrait peut-être reprendre nos activités là où nous les avions laissées, histoire de le réanimer.

Sur ce, je posais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer.

-Vous avez raison, c'est le meilleur traitement, murmura-t-il en m'attirant contre lui.

Il commençait à me retirer délicatement mon t-shirt lorsqu'un cri retentit dans toute la maison. Un cri de douleur. Immédiatement, je pensais à Nessie mais c'était impossible, Jacob veillait sur elle.

Je me redressais, mes instincts maternels en éveil. Un second cri brisa le silence et cette fois, je l'identifiai. Mais, étais-ce possible ? Mon regard croisa celui de Carlisle et j'y lu les même sentiments qui m'habitaient. La surprise, l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude.

-Alice ? Murmurais à moi-même.

Un troisième cri retentit, confirmant mes doutes.

D'un bond, je me levais et me précipitais dans le couloir, suivie par Carlisle.

Nous y retrouvâmes Rosalie et Emmett, debout devant leur porte en sous-vêtements, se demandant également ce qui se passait. Edward et Bella ne tardèrent pas à arriver, suivis par Jacob et Nessie, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

-Keskispass ? marmonna la petite en se frottant les yeux.

-Oh non ! s'écria Jacob en se cachant les yeux, vous auriez pu vous habiller !

-Désolé, s'excusa Emmett.

Les ignorants, je me jetais sur la porte d'Alice et l'ouvrit alors qu'un quatrième hurlement résonnait.

A l'intérieur, je découvris Jasper penché sur le lit. Je devinais qu'Alice se trouvait près de lui, il tentait certainement de la calmer. Il ne parut même pas remarquer notre arrivée dans la pièce.

Carlisle s'approcha de lui et le tira délicatement par l'épaule. Jasper s'écarta légèrement, nous laissant découvrir Alice allongée sur le lit, le corps secoué de spasmes et hurlant à la mort. J'eu brusquement un flash de mon bébé, celui d'avant, son minuscule corps tremblant de douleur avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Mais Alice était un vampire, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible.

Edward

Je regardais le corps d'Alice s'agiter en tous sens. Bella glissa sa main dans la miennes en me serrant fort. Je tentais de départager toutes les pensées qui affluaient dans mon esprit afin de pouvoir me concentrer sur les miennes.

« _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tante Alice va mourir ? Pourquoi elle crie ? J'ai peur. »_

Je contemplais ma fille, éprouvant brusquement l'envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Je la refoulais, sachant qu'il y avait d'autres priorités.

-Jacob ? Appelais-je, fais sortir Nessie.

-Quoi ? Mais non, je veux rester, protesta ma fille.

« _Papa, je veux pas partir ! »_

-Renesmée, ne discute pas ! ordonna Bella.

Je la regardais suivre Jacob en bougonnant.

« _Edward ? »_

Je me tournais vers Carlisle, il soulevait le frêle corps d'Alice.

_« Est-ce que tu entends ses pensées ? »_

Je me concentrais, tentant de capter la voix d'Alice.

_« C'est Jasper qui l'a mise dans cet état ? Hé ben dis donc… »_

-Emmett, grognais-je, tu crois que c'est le moment ?

Mon frère baissa la tête, penaud et je poursuivis mes recherches.

Bizarre, je ne captais plus Alice. Pourtant, elle était celle à qui j'étais le plus habitué. Et maintenant, elle était aussi invisible que Bella.

-Non Carlisle, je ne l'entends pas.

-Etrange, marmonna mon père, très étrange.

« _Alice, où es-tu ? »_

Je dévisageai le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude de Jasper. C'était exactement ça.

Où était-elle ?

Alice

Où suis-je ? Je ne reconnais ni l'endroit ni les odeurs. Pourtant, cela semble familier. Et puis, il y a cette douleur. J'ai mal, c'est étrange la douleur. Elle aussi elle m'est familière. Je sens une douleur lancinante au niveau du crâne, puis elle se propage dans mon corps tout doucement. J'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle plus rien. Mes membres bougent alors que je ne leurs demande rien. Et je crie, je n'ai pas envie de crier mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Puis la douleur passe, durant quelques secondes seulement. Ensuite, elle reprend. A chaque fois, c'est pire.

J'ignore où je suis, ce que j'y fais et comment j'y suis arrivé. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas être là, je ne veux pas avoir mal.

Ah, enfin, quelques secondes d'accalmie. Je ressens quelque chose de chaud au fond de moi. Comme un sentiment qui tente de passer mais qui est bloqué par je ne sais quoi. J'ai l'intuition que ça va m'aider à sortir de cet enfer, à quitter la douleur. Oui, c'est ça, je vais me concentrer sur ce sentiment de réconfort.

J'ouvre les yeux, il me faut quelques minutes pour comprendre où je suis. Des picotements traversent tout mon corps et ma vision, si s'en était une, me revient en mémoire.

-Alice, ça va ?

Je me rends compte que je suis dans les bras de Carlisle. Jasper se jette sur moi en m'embrassant. Bizarre, il ne le fait jamais en public d'habitude. Que s'est-il passé pendant cette étrange vision ?

Je me redresse et dévisage tous les visages qui m'entourent. Dans leurs yeux se mêlent horreur et soulagement. Et sur leurs traits, je peux lire la question qui m'obsède l'esprit.

Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

* * *

**Voilà! **

**Bon, c'est pas compliqué, plus il y aura des reviews, plus vite le prochain chapitre arrivera.**

**Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je n'ai qu'une review!**

**Un grand merci à Alaiena Ame Poete d'ailleurs.**

**Je poste quand même le chapitre 2 parce qu'il est écrit et que ce serais égoïste de le garder pour moi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Alice

J'étais assisse à la table de la cuisine et j'observais Esmé construire une maquette du château de Versailles. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur à lui dire quel destin funeste sa maquette allait avoir lorsqu'Emmett aurait la bonne idée de s'asseoir dessus la semaine prochaine.

Cela faisait trois jours que j'avais eu cette étrange vision et tout le monde s'inquiétait à ce sujet. C'était la première fois que je « vivais » une vision, d'ordinaire je me contentais de regarder. Carlisle s'inquiétait le plus, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un vampire souffrir. Avec Jasper, ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'il n'était pas prudent pour moi de sortir. Et c'était à ce propos que moi je m'inquiétais. Trois jours que j'étais enfermé dans cette maison sans pouvoir mettre un pied dehors. Trois jours sans chasser et le pire, trois jours sans shopping. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer ! J'allais mourir d'ennui à ce rythme-là ! Le pire c'était que Rose et Bella étaient parties en faire ce matin-même ! Les sales traitresses !

Je décidais de retenter ma chance mais j'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Esmé m'interrompis.

-Non Alice, soupira-t-elle, je n'essayerai pas de convaincre Carlisle. D'ailleurs, je suis d'accord avec eux. C'est plus prudent que tu restes ici.

-Mais j'ai besoin d'air, pleurnichais-je.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer, me rappela-t-elle.

Je lui fis ma moue à laquelle personne ne résiste.

-S'il te plaît !

-Je suis désolée Alice.

Misère ! Si même ma moue ne marche plus je suis perdue !

-Mais je vous dis qu'il ne se passera rien !

-Alice ! Non c'est non !

Résignée, je me levais afin de trouver une autre proie. J'avais déjà envisagé de sortir en douce mais à chaque fois je voyais Edward interrompre mon escapade. C'était décourageant de voir ses plans échouer avant même d'avoir fini de les élaborer.

Alors que j'envisageais de bâillonner Edward, j'aperçus ma nièce qui jouait par terre en compagnie d'Emmett et Jacob. Une idée me vint soudain en tête.

Renesmée

Je jouais tranquillement au Monopoly avec Jake et tonton Emmett lorsque tante Alice se dirigea vers nous.

-Salut Nessie ! S'écria-t-elle, tu veux me rendre un petit service ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Vu son air, ça allait m'apporter des ennuis mais elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse depuis que Papy lui avait interdit de sortir. Je posai ma main sur son visage et lui fis comprendre que je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

-Qu'est ce tu as encore inventé Alice ? lui demanda Emmett.

-T'occupe ! Répondis ma tante.

Elle se pencha vers moi et me chuchota son plan à l'oreille. Je me mis à rire. Ca pouvait marcher ! Puis un détail me vint à l'esprit.

-Et papa ? Demandais-je, il ne faut pas qu'il devine.

Alice se tourna vers Jacob avec un grand sourire alors que je devinais son idée.

-Jacob ? Susurrais-je, tu ferais quoi pour moi ?

Carlisle

Je faisais des recherches afin de déterminer la nature de la vision d'Alice en compagnie d'Edward et Jasper. Mon attention fut soudain attirée par l'expression d'Edward.

-Edward ? Ca va ?

-Comment ose-t-il penser à ça ? Rugit-il, c'est encore une enfant !

Furieux, il sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'aperçus poursuivre Jacob dans la forêt. Emmett les suivait en rigolant, ce qui me rassura. Il les empêchera de faire une bêtise.

Au même moment, Nessie entra dans la pièce, un petit air tout triste sur le visage.

-Papy ? Tonton Jasper ? Nous appela-t-elle.

-Oui ma puce ?

-Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

Je fus surpris par cette question. On lui exprimait notre amour au moins trente fois par jour.

-Bien sûr qu'on t'aime ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Hé ben, il y a un nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir et j'aimerais bien y aller…

-Mais il n'y a aucun problème ! Tu iras quand ta maman sera rentrée ! Lui assurais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Oui, mais je voudrais y aller avec tante Alice, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Bien sûr ! Alice ! Dire que j'ai failli tomber dans le piège !

-Non, déclara simplement Jasper sans lever la tête de son livre.

-Et pourquoi ?

Alice venait d'entrer dans la pièce, des flammes brûlant dans ses yeux. Je soupirais.

-Alice, on en a déjà parlé. Tant qu'on ignorera ce qui s'est passé, c'est plus prudent que tu restes ici.

-Mais je veux sortir, geignit-elle de sa voix enfantine.

Elle nous fit sa petite moue, très vite imitée par Nessie. Jasper me lança un regard disant clairement qu'il allait bientôt céder et je sentis ma propre résistance diminuer.

-Allez ! Juste une heure ou deux ! nous supplia-t-elle, je vous promets que tout ira bien.

Je me sentis céder. Une heure ou deux, ce n'était pas dramatique.

-Bon d'accord, abandonnais-je. Mais vous êtes rentrées dans deux heures !

-Oui ! Merci ! Nessie tu étais parfaite !

Je n'eu même pas le temps de leurs dire d'être prudentes que j'entendais le moteur de la voiture gronder.

Renesmée

-Tante Alice ! Ca fait presque trois heures ! On devrait rentrer !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nessie, c'est à moi qu'ils en voudront.

Ca je n'en étais pas si sûre. Maman allait sûrement me gronder. En plus, j'avais peur pour Jake. J'espère que papa ne lui a rien fait.

-Jacob va bien, Nessie. Je ne vois pas l'avenir d'Emmett, ils sont forcément ensembles. Maintenant arrête de te tracasser et regarde ce blouson. Il est ravissant, non ?

J'attrapais la veste qu'elle tenait. Elle paraissait être faite en peau d'animaux, de la même couleur que Jake, pourtant elle était 100% synthétique. De minuscules loups en fausse fourrure étaient brodés sur le bas. Elle était magnifique ! J'espère qu'ils l'ont en plusieurs tailles !

-Je l'adore ! Il est parfait !

Je me tournais vers ma tante avec un grand sourire ! J'adorais faire les courses avec elle.

En l'apercevant, mon sourire disparu. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses pupilles étaient recouvertes d'un voile opaque.

-Tante Alice ?

Elle s'écroula par terre sous mes yeux horrifiés. Les gens commençaient à s'amonceler autour de moi. Je salivais légèrement à cause de leur sang mais mon attention était fixée sur Alice.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Petite, tu la connais ?

-Ca lui arrive souvent ?

Un homme s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui souleva doucement la tête. Au même moment, un hurlement sortit de sa bouche.

Bella

On venait de finir les courses et on s'apprêtait à rentrer avec Rose. On marchait en direction du parking lorsque des garçons nous sifflèrent. Rose me fit un grand sourire et m'entraîna vers eux. Je protestais pour la forme.

-Salut les filles ! Nous salua le plus grand des deux.

Il aurait pu paraître mignon mais l'image d'Edward, parfait et magnifique, s'imposa à mon esprit.

-Salut les garçons ! répondit Rosalie d'une voix enjôleuse.

A quoi jouait-elle ?

-On est content de vous rencontrer. On se disputait justement sur lequel d'entre nous allais draguer la petite mignonne qui est passé tout à l'heure.

Pas très malin le type ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va se trouver une copine !

Brusquement ses paroles atteignirent mon cerveau.

-La petite ? M'exclamais-je, incrédule.

-Ouais, enchaina le garçon, elle était aussi belle que vous deux.

-Mais elle était avec une fillette, très jolie aussi, j'aimerais la revoir dans dix ans celle-là.

Un grognement m'échappa. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils parlaient d'Alice et Renesmée.

-Elles sont passées il y a longtemps ?

La voix de Rosalie me tira de mes pensées où je m'imaginais torturer ce garçon qui avait osé parler ainsi de ma fille.

-Il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

-On doit y aller.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et nous fîmes demi-tour. L'odeur d'Alice me frappa de plein fouet maintenant. Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué ?

Alice passait tellement de temps dans les magasins que j'associais certainement son odeur à ces endroits.

-Rose, je croyais qu'on devait rentrer ! Alice n'a pas besoin de nous !

-J'ai un drôle de pressentiment.

C'est vrai que moi aussi j'avais une drôle d'impression depuis que je savais qu'Alice était ici.

-C'est sûrement à cause de Carlisle et Jasper. Ils ont dû nous refiler leur inquiétude.

Rosalie éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as pas tort. J'aimerais savoir comment elle les a convaincus de la libérer.

Un rassemblement attira soudain mon attention. J'interpellais un homme qui passait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il nous dévisagea, ébloui par notre beauté avant de se ressaisir.

-Une jeune femme s'est évanouie. Elle fait une crise d'épilepsie ou quelque chose du style.

Rosalie s'apprêta à partir. Les problèmes des humains ne l'intéressaient pas. Je la retins brusquement par le bras. L'odeur d'Alice était plus forte dans cette direction. Et celle de Renesmée aussi.

-Elles sont là-bas, soufflais-je.

Je me concentrais. Derrière le brouhaha de la foule, je distinguais deux bruits. Le cœur de ma fille qui battait encore plus vite que d'ordinaire et un second bruit. Je me demandais comment je ne l'avais pas remarquer plus vite. Un hurlement de douleur, le même qu'il y a trois jours.

Je me précipite dans la foule, repoussant les gens sans vraiment mesurer ma force. Je sens Rosalie me suivre. Finalement, nous l'aperçûmes. Un homme la tenait, tentant de la calmer.

Dans un coin une gentille femme essayait de convaincre Nessie de sortir.

Renesmée

Ca faisait déjà cinq longues minutes qu'Alice se tordait de douleur. Je voulais ma maman, mon papa et mon Jacob. En plus, il y avait cette femme qui tentait de me faire partir. Comme si j'allais abandonner ma tante !

-Ecoute petite, il faut que tu partes. Donne-moi le numéro de tes parents pour que je les appelle.

Je secouai la tête.

-Mais ta tante va partir en ambulance, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi.

-Je l'accompagnerais.

Elle parut surprise du timbre de ma voix.

-Ce ne sera pas possible ! Tu es trop petite.

J'eu brusquement envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas possible non plus d'emmener ma tante en ambulance, elle était morte. Au même moment deux odeurs familières vinrent me chatouiller les narines.

-Maman !

Ma mère se précipita vers moi et je me jetais dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes sa mère ? demanda la femme, les lèvres pincées.

Oups ! J'avais fait une erreur, maman paraissait trop jeune.

-Ca vous pose un problème ? répliqua maman.

La femme marmonna quelque chose à propos de préservatifs avant de partir.

Maman me serra très fort dans ses bras. Je posais ma main sur son visage et lui racontait toute l'histoire. Du plan d'Alice à maintenant. Alors que j'arrivais à la fin de mon histoire, tante Rosalie s'approcha de nous.

-Bella ! On a un problème, l'ambulance va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai une idée.

Elle me prit la main et m'entraina vers le dirigeant de la boutique.

-Excusez-moi monsieur. C'est notre sœur et nous aimerions la ramener chez nous. Voyez-vous, elle n'a pas pris ses médicaments et elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Notre père est médecin, il s'occupera d'elle. Mais elle a peur des hôpitaux.

L'homme nous dévisagea, tentant de savoir si elle mentait. J'eu soudain une idée.

-Alice va encore vouloir mourir dans l'hôpital ? Pleurnichais-je en direction de ma mère.

J'avais volontairement utilisé des mots enfantins. J'en rajoutais un peu en laissant mes larmes, que je retenais depuis un moment déjà, couler.

C'est ce qui décida l'homme.

-Bien sûr, emmenez-la.

Alice

Ca recommence. La douleur, toujours la même. Elle est revenue. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. J'ai beaucoup plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Je suis allongée sur quelque chose de dur, une table ?

Je sens une présence. Plusieurs même. Il y a des gens autour de moi. Pourquoi ne m'aide-t-il pas ? Des voix surgissent.

-Vous pensez que c'est assez fort docteur ?

Docteur ? S'il y a un médecin, pourquoi ne fait-il pas partir la douleur ?

-Oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Nous augmenterons la prochaine fois.

-Tout de même, celle-ci est incroyable, ces visions se réalisent vraiment.

-Voyons Fred ! C'est juste de la chance. De plus, certaines ne se réalisent pas.

-C'est tout de même dommage, elle est si jeune et si jolie.

Je ne comprends pas. La douleur, c'est à cause d'eux ?

Je sens un souffle près de mon oreille.

-Alors Mary, tu penses toujours voir l'avenir ? Me chuchote la voix de celui qu'on appelle docteur.

Mary ? Mais je ne m'appelle pas Mary, je m'appelle… J'ai oublié, j'ai oublié mon nom !

Au même instant, la douleur augmente d'un coup et j'ai l'impression d'être foudroyée sur place.

Mon corps est lourd et j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière du soleil couchant m'éblouit. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Alice ? Ca va ? Me demande la voix de Bella.

Les derniers événements me reviennent en mémoire.

-Nessie ! M'écriais-je, ou est-elle ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure Bella, elle dort, tout ça l'a épuisée.

Je me redresse, prenant conscience que je suis dans une voiture, celle de Rosalie, qui roule à plus de 200 km/h. Nessie dort tranquillement à côté de Bella. Des traces de larmes brillent sur son visage et je sens le remord m'envahir.

-Et ma Porsche ?

-On ira la rechercher demain, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important pour le moment.

Je soupire. Carlisle et Jasper vont vraiment m'en vouloir.

Edward

Nous courrons en direction de la maison. Emmett et Jacob tentent d'attirer mon attention afin de se faire pardonner.

-Allez Ed'. Avoue que c'était drôle ! s'exclame mon frère.

-Drôle ? Mais c'est ma fille ! Elle est si jeune !

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient osé fait une blague de si mauvais goût.

-Mais voyons, protesta Jacob, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé ça.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Je savais que c'étais Emmett qui lui avait soufflé les idées en s'inspirant de ses nuits avec Rosalie, traumatisant ce pauvre Jacob par la même occasion. Cela ne l'excusait pas pour autant.

-C'était l'idée d'Alice, dénonça Emmett.

Alice, j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'allais l'étriper celle-là !

Tiens, en parlant du loup ! Je captais les pensées en provenance de la maison et elles étaient toutes dirigées vers ma chère sœur.

Immédiatement, ma colère se transforma en inquiétude.

Si je comprenais bien, Alice était partie dévaliser les magasins avec Nessie et elles n'étaient pas rentrées à l'heure promise. Jusque là, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Mais Carlisle venait de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital disant que sa fille avait fait « une crise » dans un magasin. Heureusement, Bella et Rosalie étaient arrivées au bon moment, empêchant les secouristes de déclarer Alice « morte».

Alice

La maison était en vue. Je perçus également l'odeur d'Edward, Jacob et Emmett en provenance de la forêt. J'avais oublié notre petite blague de tout à l'heure. Il faudra en plus gérer la colère d'Edward.

Rosalie arrêta la voiture et nous pûmes en descendre. Les garçons choisirent ce moment pour arriver.

Les visages de ma famille trahissaient leurs inquiétudes à tous.

-Je vais bien, annonçais-je.

Brusquement, j'eu une vision. Une normale cette fois.

_« Je me trouvais dans la cuisine, triste et déprimée. Emmett apparut et me tendit un cerf encore chaud._

_A ce moment, je compris l'horreur de la situation. Je n'avais plus le droit de sortir, même pas pour chasser !_

_Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Juste quelques jours. La future moi s'approcha du mur sur lequel était accroché un calendrier. 22 avril 2032 ! »_

Je repris conscience, horrifiée. Je dévisageais mon père, son visage était dur et décidé.

J'étais prisonnière par ma propre famille !

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et laissez des reviews ce coup-ci!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors voilà le chapitre 3 comme promis.**

**Il est un peu court mais bon.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Alice

J'étais assise dans mon dressing et je râlais. Une semaine ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils m'empêchaient de sortir. Mes yeux d'un noir d'encre trahissaient ma soif et ils ne s'en souciaient même pas !

En plus, je m'ennuyais fermement. Je refusais de leur adresser la parole à quiconque, mis à part Bella et Nessie, pour bien leur prouver que je leur en voulais.

Je ne sortais presque plus de ma chambre et j'en avais formellement interdit l'accès à quiconque. Surtout à Jasper. C'était à lui que j'en voulais le plus. Il m'avait trahi, prenant le parti de Carlisle. Il ne ressentait donc pas à quel point je souffrais ?

En fait, il me manque énormément. Mais je refuse de lui parler, j'ai un honneur à tenir !

Ce qui est bête, puisque s'il était là, le temps passerait beaucoup plus vite.

Je me roulais en boule et me mis à pleurer. Enfin, sans larmes mais à pleurer quand même.

En ce moment, je haïssais mon pouvoir. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'avais juste un peu regretté de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de Bella lors de sa grossesse. Mais jamais je n'avais détesté mon pouvoir.

De plus, les deux visions qui me valaient cet enfermement me hantaient. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire et elles me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire.

J'avais peur qu'elles reviennent même si je refusais de l'admettre. J'avais peur d'avoir mal.

Mais surtout j'avais l'impression de les avoir déjà vécues, avant, il y a très longtemps.

Carlisle avait une hypothèse là-dessus. Je ne lui avais rien dit mais ce cher Edward lui transmettait chacune de mes pensées. Lorsque je l'avais compris, je m'étais amusée à penser exprès à des choses qu'Edward ne voulait pas savoir. Ca avait eu le mérite de m'occuper quelques heures. Mais Edward avait surmonté son dégoût (ou alors il s'en inspirait, Bella m'avait l'air un peu plus épanouie ces jours-ci) et continuait de m'espionner.

Bella m'avait expliqué Carlisle pensait que c'était mes souvenirs d'humaines qui refaisait surface. Absurde. Mais pas improbable…

Je sentis une vague de réconfort m'envahir subitement. Je la repoussais sans ménagement. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que je voulais juste récupérer ma liberté !

Jasper

Je soupirais en me laissant glisser le long du mur. Alice ne voulait plus de moi. Edward m'avait expliqué qu'en fait elle ne voulait pas du moi qui n'étais pas d'accord avec elle. Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose pour le moment. Carlisle avait raison, tant qu'on ne saurait pas le pourquoi du comment de ses visions, il valait mieux qu'elle reste à l'intérieur. Mais ça elle refusait de l'admettre. Alors elle m'avait mis à la porte. Emmett s'était moqué de moi en me disant qu'il faudrait que je dorme sur le canapé et que je m'amuse avec les coussins maintenant. Quand Rosalie lui avait dis qu'il devrait faire la même chose s'il continuait à m'embêter, ça lui avait cloué le bec. Rose avait un sale caractère mais au fond d'elle (c'était bien enfoui quand même), elle était gentille.

Emmett et Jacob étaient partis chasser pour Alice. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, elle va encore plus se vexer mais avons-nous le choix ?

Elle me manquait, le son de sa voix était devenu une véritable drogue pour moi. Je voudrais tant qu'elle me pardonne. Ou au moins pouvoir lire ses pensées comme Edward pour être sûr qu'elle m'aime encore.

Nessie apparut à ce moment. Elle posa sa petite main brûlante sur ma joue.

Elle me montra Alice, quelques mois plus tôt, qui lui racontait notre rencontre et lui disait qu'elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans moi. Puis une image de Jacob qui disparut brusquement.

Je dévisageai Nessie qui rougissait légèrement. Une légère gêne émanait d'elle et je compris que ses sentiments envers Jacob évoluaient. Il faudra que j'en parle à Edward.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup tonton Jasper. Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, me dit-elle de sa voix claire.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, un peu rassuré.

Carlisle

Esmé se colla contre moi.

-Je m'inquiète pour les enfants, me dit-elle.

Je compris qu'elle parlait d'Alice et Jasper. Depuis qu'Alice refusait de nous parler, notre famille subissait une dépression générale. Il m'avait fallut un ou deux jours pour comprendre que Jasper en était responsable. Si Alice était heureuse, il était heureux et nous faisais partager ce bonheur. Mais ça marchait aussi dans l'autre sens, si elle était malheureuse, il était malheureux et nous aussi par la même occasion. Nous étions condamnés à subir les changements d'humeur d'Alice. Heureusement qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour la contrarier. Comme lui interdire de sortir…

-Ne te tracasse pas, rassurais-je ma femme, Alice va s'habituer.

J'envisageais d'ailleurs de la libérer puisque cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus eu de vision. Je n'avais cependant pas pris de décision définitive car je me doutais qu'Alice le verrait et qu'il serait alors impossible de la faire rentrer.

Jasper m'inquiétait plus. J'avais demandé à Edward de le surveiller car je pressentais que le désespoir qu'il nous faisait partager n'était qu'une minuscule part de celui qui l'habitait. J'appréhendais d'ailleurs que l'idée de rendre visite aux Volturi ne le traverse.

Edward apparut brusquement à nos côtés.

-Ils ont finis de chasser, nous annonça-t-il, Bella est allée chercher Alice. Mais je continue à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'empêcher de chasser.

Emmett et Jacob entrèrent au même moment dans la cuisine. Ils laissèrent tombés sur la table plusieurs petits carnivores tels qu'une fouine, un renard et d'autres du même genre. Ni l'endroit ni la saison n'était favorable à la chasse et ils avaient dû faire vite afin de garder leur sang chaud.

Toute la famille était à présent réunie dans la cuisine, attendant qu'Alice et Bella descendent.

Alice

Bella m'avait forcée à descendre ! Je regrette vraiment l'époque où ce n'était qu'une humaine qui était incapable de résister à mes caprices.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je fus surprise de trouver tout le monde réunis dans la cuisine. Et la présence de Jacob et Nessie m'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Je croisais par hasard le regard de Jasper, il avait l'air triste. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, il était si beau…

Puis l'odeur du sang enflamma ma gorge et mon attention fut attirée par ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

Ils avaient osé le faire ! Et ils s'étaient tous réunis pour assister au spectacle ! La gentille petite vampire qui mangeait bien sagement ce qu'on lui apportait ! Non mais !

Je vis Edward reculer sous la violence de mes pensées. Un sourire diabolique sur le visage, je m'approchais de la table et saisis un renard encore chaud. Joli ! Ils avaient fait bien attention à ne pas laisser sortir le sang. Je m'appliquais avec soin à lui arracher la peau, le faisait saigner plus que nécessaire. Je recommençais avec chaque animal, laissant l'odeur du sang me brûler la gorge, et la leur, naturellement. Pourtant, je n'en bu pas une goutte. Mon travail laborieux terminé, je me levais tranquillement et m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce sans leur dire un mot. A la dernière seconde, je les regardais en face. Plusieurs regards assoiffés me dévisageais, incrédule. Celui de Jasper me brisa le cœur mais c'était Carlisle que je cherchais. Il me lança un regard réprobateur. Je lui répondis par un regard noir. Il se décida enfin à parler.

-Ca suffit Alice ! S'exclama-t-il, tu n'es plus une enfant ! C'est mieux ainsi et tu le sais !

PAF

La violence du choc me fit tomber par terre. J'avais la joue en feu. Je me redressais péniblement, faisant face à l'homme qui venait de me gifler.

-Ca suffit Mary ! S'exclama-t-il, tu n'es plus une enfant ! C'est mieux ainsi et tu le sais !

* * *

**Et voilà! C'est sadique de couper à ce moment mais j'aime bien laisser monter le suspense.**

**La suite demain promis!**

**Chapitre 1 - 1 review**

**Chapitre 2 - 2 reviews**

**Alors Chapitre 3 - 3 reviews?**

**Ou plus si possible ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires!**

**Ce chapitre est la base de mon histoire parce que c'est en imaginant cette partie du passé d'Alice que l'idée m'est venue.**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Alice

PAF

La violence du choc me fit tomber par terre. J'avais la joue en feu. Je me redressais péniblement, faisant face à l'homme qui venait de me gifler.

-Ca suffit Mary ! S'exclama-t-il, tu n'es plus une enfant ! C'est mieux ainsi et tu le sais !

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il me saisit par le bras et me secoua violemment.

-De toutes manières, je suis ton père et tu m'obéiras !

Il m'entraîna vers un grand bâtiment gris et lugubre. Une femme nous suivit, je crois qu'elle pleure.

Il frappa à la porte en grommelant. Mon bras commençait à être douloureux.

-Tu me fais mal, marmonnais-je.

Ma voix me paraissait bizarre, fausse.

Il serra encore plus sa poigne. Un homme habillé tout en blanc vint nous ouvrir.

-Soyez les bienvenus, nous accueillit-il d'une voix nasillarde, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

Il nous mena à travers de longs couloirs déprimants. La femme derrière nous essayait de réprimer ses sanglots. J'eus brusquement envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

Finalement, nous entrâmes dans un bureau tout aussi sinistre que le reste. Il y avait un grand fauteuil en cuir dans lequel l'homme s'assit. Trois chaises étaient également présentes comme s'il avait été au courant de notre visite. Mon père me força à m'asseoir sur celle du milieu. Il s'installa à ma gauche et la femme -ma mère ?- à ma droite. Une table nous séparait de l'homme. Un calendrier était posé dessus. On était le 13 avril, le vendredi 13 avril. J'ignore pourquoi je pense à ça mais j'ai eu 12 ans hier.

-Monsieur et madame Brandon, reprit l'homme, cet établissement est destiné à personnes souffrant de dérèglements mentaux. Selon vos dires, votre fille pense voir l'avenir. Est-ce exact ?

Il m'énervait celui là, je savais que mes visions étaient réelles.

-C'est tout à fait cela, déclara mon père, depuis qu'elle a trois ans, elle nous raconte sans cesse qu'elle voit des images du futur. Nous ne pouvons plus vivre comme cela docteur ! Voyez l'état de ma femme ! Nous avons fait une demande d'inscription il y a 4 ans déjà mais vous nous avez dit qu'elle était trop jeune ! Elle a 12 ans maintenant ! Prenez-là et débarrassez-nous de ce fardeau.

L'homme me dévisageait bizarrement. Je ne l'aimais vraiment pas.

-Je vois, marmonna-t-il, nous avons en effet tout le matériel nécessaire pour gérer ces problèmes mais cela coûte assez cher. De plus nous aurons besoin de votre autorisation pour faire quelques tests.

-Bien sûr, demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais par pitié, prenez-là !

L'homme fouilla dans un tiroir et en ressortit une pile de papier.

-Remplissez ces documents et elle deviendra notre charge.

Mon père attrapa le stylo qu'il lui tendait et se mit à écrire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère se jeta sur moi en pleurant.

-Oh Mary, me dit-elle, je t'aime tant ! Mais c'est la seule solution ! Je suis désolée !

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me disait ça.

L'homme nous observa.

-Il faut également que vous sachiez que les visites ont lieu une fois par mois. Mais nous les déconseillons les cinq premiers mois, cela perturbe l'intégration.

Alors que je tentais de comprendre ces paroles, des images surgirent dans mon esprit, m'expliquant la situation.

Emmett

Ouwaou ! La manière dont Alice s'est écroulée ! Ca m'a vraiment fait flipper !

Au début je lui en voulais d'avoir ainsi maltraité le festin que j'avais pris la peine de lui préparer. Puis Carlisle a parlé et elle s'est évanouie !

Et maintenant elle parle toute seule. C'est assez marrant d'ailleurs. Enfin si on enlève le côté effrayant. Non pas que j'ai peur mais…je l'aime bien Alice ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle tourne cinglée !

Carlisle a dit de la laisser tranquille, libre de ses mouvements. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, la meilleure solution c'est de la gifler. Un coup sec et c'est bon !

Je croise le regard meurtrier d'Edward.

D'accord, d'accord, je me tais.

Carlisle

Seigneur ! Alice, c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état ? Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je te laisserais faire ce que tu voudras. Je t'offrirais le centre commercial si tu veux !

-Tu me fais mal, marmonna-t-elle.

Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à moi. Je fixai ses grandes pupilles noires cachées par un voile.

D'un coup, tout devient clair. Son esprit, qu'Edward ne peut entendre, est reparti dans le passé ! Mais son corps est ici ! Son corps va agir en fonction de son passé !

Donc elle ne risque rien !

-Laissez-là ! M'écriais-je, elle doit pouvoir bouger librement !

Jasper me dévisage, méfiant.

-Fais-moi confiance, lui soufflais-je.

Il hésite un instant mais finit par s'éloigner.

Alice

-Vous allez m'abandonner ! Hurlais-je en repoussant ma mère, vous pensez que je suis folle !

Mon père me regarde, horrifié et ma mère s'était remise à pleurer.

-Je ne suis pas folle ! Je vois simplement des images !

J'ai vaguement conscience que l'homme sort dans le couloir. Je fais face à mes parents, les larmes coulants sur mon visage.

-Vous allez faire croire que je suis morte et vous occupez de Cynthia ! Vous l'avez toujours préférée !

-Mary, c'est faux ! S'étrangle ma mère.

Je n'ai plus vraiment conscience de mes gestes, j'hurle n'importe quoi et j'attrape ce qui traîne sur le bureau et le lance. L'homme revient avec deux autres types plus musclés.

-Attrapez-là, ordonne-t-il.

Le plus gros des deux me soulève et me sert dans ses bras. Je me débats, un craquement sinistre retentit quand mon crâne rencontre son nez. Le deuxième vient l'aider, je les frappe sans réfléchir, je les griffe, je les mords. Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'emmènent.

Finalement, ils ont le dessus. Ils m'emmaillotent dans un manteau où je ne peux plus bouger les bras et m'emmène hors de la pièce. Je croise le regard de ma mère.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, la suppliais-je.

Elle détourne la tête et je comprends que c'est la fin.

Edward

Au début, le plan de Carlisle avait l'air de marcher. Alice était calme, elle s'était assise et donnait l'impression d'écouter une conversation qui n'existait pas. Nous l'observions tous, inquiet.

Puis elle était devenue comme folle, elle s'est mise à hurler des trucs incompréhensibles et à lancer des objets à travers la pièce.

Jasper a été le premier à réagir. Il s'est jeté sur elle, tentant de la retenir et la suppliant de se réveiller.

« _Edward, aide-moi ! Elle est trop forte ! »_

Je fus d'abord surpris par cet appel à l'aide. Alice plus forte que Jasper ? Puis ce dernier fit un magnifique vol plané dans le salon et je me précipitais sur Alice en même temps que Jacob et Emmett.

Sa force me surpris. Jasper nous rejoignit et, même à quatre, nous eûmes du mal à la maintenir. D'où tirait-elle cette force ?

« _Pourquoi je m'entête à me battre contre Jasper alors qu'Alice est plus forte que lui ? »_

_« Hé ben ! L'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit, elle est plutôt forte la petite sangsue !»_

« _Alice, je t'en prie réveille-toi ! »_

Je tentais de faire abstraction de ces pensées pour me concentrer sur Alice. Elle se débattait violemment, griffant, crachant, frappant tout ce qu'elle atteignait.

« _Aie ! Elle m'a mordu ! »_

-Jacob ! Recule ! M'écriais-je, elle mord !

Il n'en fit rien alors je l'envoyais valser d'un coup de pied. Pas le temps pour la délicatesse.

« _Hé ! Ca va pas la tête !»_

Du regard, je lui désignais Renesmée. Personne n'avait envie de la voir souffrir de sa mort. Il comprit et s'assit bien sagement par terre.

Je retournais au combat, pour constater qu'Alice dominait. Jasper avait également déserté. Il contemplait sa morsure, surpris.

_« Son venin ! Il ne me brûle pas ! »_

-Jasper, grognais-je.

-Désolé !

Il nous rejoignit dans la lutte contre sa femme. Ce fut pourtant inutile. Alice murmura quelque chose d'inaudible même pour des vampires et se laissa aller. Elle était à présent aussi maniable qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Alice

Je les laissais m'entraîner. Je ne voulais plus lutter. Ils m'emmenèrent dans une chambre toute blanche. Un lit blanc, une armoire blanche, une chaise et une table blanche. Pas de fenêtre, pas de liberté. Ils me firent m'asseoir sur le lit. On resta ainsi, sans bouger, sans rien dire de longues minutes. Peut-être même une heure. Puis l'homme en blanc apparut. Il fait signe aux autres de nous laisser puis il se posta en face de moi.

-Mary, tu es désormais ma patiente, déclara-t-il, je peux t'aider à guérir mais il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien.

Je lui lançais un regard vide, lui faisait clairement comprendre que je n'y mettrais rien du tout.

-Très bien, murmura-t-il.

Il m'attrapa le poignet et y attacha quelque chose. Un bracelet. Un bracelet qui disait « **Mary Alice Brandon, n°256** »

-Tes parents t'ont abandonnée, Mary, me dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, ils ne veulent plus de toi. Personne ne veut de toi.

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce. Me laissant seule avec mon chagrin.

Je pleure pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Puis je finis par m'endormir.

Esmé

Il est deux heures du matin, Nessie et Jacob sont allés dormir depuis longtemps.

Je n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux, j'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse si je ne la vois plus.

Alice, ma petite fille. Tu sembles si fragile.

Cela fait des heures qu'elle est immobile, seule une respiration régulière, bien qu'inutile, nous assure qu'elle est vivante.

Personne n'ose bouger à part Jasper qui la berce doucement. On attend un signe, une nouvelle crise ou son réveil, peu importe.

Là ! Un léger mouvement, minuscule, invisible pour des yeux d'humains. Sa main se met à remuer faiblement. Ses pupilles reprennent peu à peu une couleur sombre. Elle se redresse alors que Jasper la soutient tendrement. Tout semble redevenir normal.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même en sanglotant.

-Alice, qu'y a-t-il ?s'inquiète Jasper.

Elle lève la tête et le dévisage comme s'il était un inconnu. Elle en fait de même avec chacun d'entre nous. Je suis la dernière. Lorsqu'elle plonge son regard désespéré dans le mien, j'aurais tout donné pour elle. Elle ne me quitte pas du regard puis elle entrouvre légèrement la bouche.

-Ne m'abandonne plus, maman, murmure-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant.

Je sens mon cœur glacé fondre à l'intérieur de moi. Je me précipite vers elle et la serre dans mes bras. Jasper s'écarte, sentant peut-être qu'il est de trop.

-Oh, Alice, je t'aime tellement ! Lui répondis-je.

* * *

**Bon c'est maintenant que vos reviews vont être utiles parce qu'avant, la suite était déjà écrite mais maintenant je ne l'ai pas encore faite. Et si je n'ai pas assez de review, peut-être que je n'aurais pas envie de l'écrire. A vous de choisir...**

**Et si vous avez des préférences pour les points de vue, dite-le moi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grâce à toutes vos gentilles reviews, voilà le chapitre 5 !**

**Pas de vision dedans mais je l'aime bien comme ça!**

* * *

Carlisle

Cela fait maintenant deux heures qu'Alice s'est réveillée. Emmett et Rosalie sont retournés à leurs occupations nocturnes habituelles tandis que Bella est allé rassurer Nessie et Jacob.

Je m'approche de Jasper qui se tient debout, immobile en regardant Esmé et Alice s'affairer dans la cuisine. Alice avait proposé de faire un gâteau et elles s'étaient immédiatement mise au travail. Vu la quantité de pate, Nessie et Jacob allaient prendre quelques kilos.

Jasper ne broncha pas lorsque je m'arrêtais à ses côtés. Sa main était posée sur son avant-bras, juste là où Alice l'avait mordu.

-Ca te brûle ? Demandais-je.

- Non, murmura-t-il, c'est agréable.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-Quand son venin a rencontré le mien, j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils fusionnaient, expliqua-t-il, c'était merveilleux.

Tiens donc, voilà un autre mystère à éclaircir.

Le rire enfantin d'Alice retentit et je me tournais vers elle. Elle paraissait si heureuse comme ça. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Alice est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, chuchotais-je plus à moi-même qu'autre chose.

Jasper se tourna légèrement vers moi et m'interrogea du regard.

-Son absence de mémoire m'a toujours intrigué, développais-je, d'ailleurs, elle était la seule chez qui ça n'éveillait pas de curiosité. Puis, grâce à Bella, nous avons eu une piste. Et on a compris pourquoi elle ne se rappelait pas. Enfermée nuit et jour, elle n'avait rien à se rappeler. Mais je me suis demandé s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la preuve que si.

L'attention de Jasper et Edward, qui se trouvait juste derrière nous, étaient totalement concentré sur moi à présent.

-Certains humains auto-effacent leur mémoire lorsqu'ils vivent quelque chose de dramatique, de douloureux ou d'inimaginable. C'est ce que Bella aurait d'ailleurs dû faire en découvrant notre existence. Je pense que les souvenirs d'Alice sont enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce que James nous a apprit aurait dû les ramener à la surface mais son esprit était trop occupé par Victoria, les Volturi et Renesmée. Mais maintenant que tout est calme, ses souvenirs resurgissent. Et j'ai l'impression qu'ils se mélangent à son pouvoir, la faisant ainsi revivre ce qu'elle a tout fait pour oublier.

-Le désespoir qui émanait d'elle à son réveil était terrifiant, nous avoua Jasper, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce ne soit que le début. A quoi pense-t-elle maintenant ? Demandais-je à Edward.

-A rien, son esprit est rempli de couleur et d'images joyeuses. J'ai l'impression de regarder les Teletubbies.

Jasper étouffa un léger rire.

-Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas repenser à sa vision, ajouta Edward.

C'était fort probable, pourtant il faudra qu'elle nous la raconte pour qu'on puisse l'aider.

Je regardais Alice s'appliquer à écrire chacun de nos noms avec du chocolat.

Alice, depuis que tu as rejoins notre famille tu as tant fait pour nous. Tu as apporté la joie et le bonheur avec ton enthousiasme à toutes épreuves, la sécurité avec tes visions.

Aujourd'hui c'est à nous de t'aider.

Jasper

Alice était assise par terre dans notre chambre, tenant quelque chose dans les mains.

J'hésitais à entrer, ne sachant pas si l'interdiction tenait toujours.

Alice avait passé toute la journée en compagnie d'Esmé. Rosalie avait judicieusement fait remarquer qu'elle ressemblait à un enfant refusant de s'éloigner sa mère. Esmé était ravie mais un peu inquiète. Alice s'était finalement décidée à la laisser tranquille au coucher du soleil. Edward m'avait conseillé de la rejoindre et maintenant, j'hésitais.

Sentant ma présence, elle releva la tête et me fis un beau sourire. Je suis sûr que mon cœur aurait accéléré s'il battait encore.

En une seconde, je me retrouvais agenouillé près d'elle. Elle me prit la main et m'embrassa doucement. Avec ses émotions, elle me fit clairement comprendre qu'elle était désolée de m'avoir rejeté. Je lui rendis son baiser en guise de réponse. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ?

Elle se mit à caresser mes cicatrices doucement. Je l'observais, redécouvrant sa beauté pour la millième fois.

Brusquement, elle se figea. Inquiet, je me mis sur mes gardes.

-Tu as une cicatrice en plus, marmonna-t-elle.

Ouf, ce n'était que ça. Je fus quand même surpris qu'elle le remarque. J'avais tellement de marques que même moi j'ignorais leur nombre exact.

Elle me fixa avec ses grands yeux redevenus dorés suite à la partie de chasse qu'elle avait faite en compagnie d'Esmé.

-D'où vient-elle ?

J'hésitais à lui dire. Le remarquant, elle me regarda avec plus d'insistance.

-Tout à l'heure, pendant que tu te débattais… commençais-je.

Elle prit un air horrifié en comprenant.

-Je t'ai mordu ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête.

-Oh Jazz ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

-Mais, ce n'étais pas ta faute !

Elle me tendit son bras. Je la regardais sans comprendre.

-Mords-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Je me saisis de son bras magnifique et parfait et l'approchait de ma bouche. Son odeur pénétra en moi, exaltant tous mes sens. Je posais ma bouche sur sa peau douce et l'embrassais tendrement.

-Jasper !

-Voyons Alice ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te mordre !

Elle me lança un regard noir mais je pus sentir le soulagement qui émanait d'elle.

-En plus, j'ai aimé ça. Ton venin n'était pas douloureux comme les autres. Il était doux et sucré.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je te le jure.

Elle parut satisfaite et approcha son visage du mien.

-Alors maintenant on est lié pour l'éternité.

Je me mis à rire.

-On l'était déjà. Trois certificats de mariage sont là pour en témoigner.

Sans prévenir, elle recula et son visage redevint triste.

-Alice ?

Elle ouvrit sa main et je pus voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était un bracelet blanc, comme ceux des hôpitaux. Le temps avait effacé l'inscription.

-Lorsque je me suis réveiller, raconta-t-elle, je parle de mon premier réveil, après ma transformation. Je ne me rappelais de rien. Même pas de mon nom. J'étais habillée d'une robe blanche, déchirée et sale. C'était tout ce que je possédais. Ce bracelet était accroché à mon poignet. Malgré mes yeux de vampire, je n'ai réussi à déchiffrer qu'un mot. Alice. J'en ai conclu que c'était mon prénom. Mais c'était faux. En réalité je m'appelle Mary.

Je me demandais où elle voulait en venir. Cela faisait des années qu'on était au courant de ça.

-Et alors ? Tu veux que l'on t'appelle Mary ?

Je préférais Alice mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Un léger rire lui échappa.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Je la regardais, attendant qu'elle m'explique. Elle contemplait fixement le bracelet, fuyant mon regard.

-Jasper, tu crois qu'Alice et Mary sont la même personne ?

Je la regardais, ne sachant quoi répondre. A mes yeux, Mary n'avait jamais existé. Seule Alice comptait. Mais ça risquait peut-être de la vexer. Elle me prenait au dépourvu. Alice ne s'était jamais soucier de détails pareils. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était que ses vêtements soient bien assortis et de posséder toutes les paires de chaussures au monde. Jamais elle ne s'était intéressée à des choses aussi philosophiques. Je lui pris le visage et la forçais à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Alice, raconte-moi ta vision.

-Non.

Edward avait raison, elle ne voulait plus y repenser.

-Alice, laisse-nous t'aider. Raconte-moi ta vision.

Sa lèvre se mit à trembler et tout doucement, elle commença à raconter.

Edward

Pas étonnant qu'elle aime autant les couleurs ! Enfermée pendant des années dans une pièce toute blanche. Si cet homme vivait encore, je me ferais un plaisir de lui arracher la tête !

Alice venait de terminer son récit, et bien sûr je l'avais écouté.

Comment fait-elle pour être aussi joyeuse chaque jour après avoir vécu ça ?

Ses souvenirs auraient mieux faits de rester enterrés. Le pire c'est qu'aujourd'hui, elle doutait de notre amour. Mais bon, je laissais à Jasper le soin de la rassurer sur ce point.

Maintenant, j'avais le devoir de tout raconter à Carlisle et aux autres.

Esmé

J'écoutais, de plus en plus horrifiée, Edward nous raconter la vision d'Alice.

Pauvre enfant ! Ses parents méritaient la prison ! Bon, ils étaient morts mais quand même. J'espère qu'ils ont atterris en enfer et qu'ils souffriront pour l'éternité. Edward me dévisage, surpris. C'est vrai que j'ai rarement pensé des choses aussi cruelles. La plupart du temps, j'ai pitié de nos ennemis. J'avais même envisagé d'inviter les Volturi à dîner avant notre affrontement. Puis je me suis rappelé que nous n'avions pas exactement les mêmes goûts. Edward se mit à sourire en entendant mes pensées.

Mais tout de même, pauvre Alice. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle refusait de me lâcher aujourd'hui. Elle craignait que je ne l'abandonne également. Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas l'emmener voir un psychologue. Ca l'aidera peut-être.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution Esmé, me répondit Edward.

Jacob

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir pitié d'une sangsue ! Bon d'accord, c'était surprenant mais je les appréciais. Surtout Emmett et Alice. Et Bella naturellement. Même Blondie commençait à m'être sympathique, en particulier lorsque je trouvais de nouvelles blagues. Mais ils puaient toujours autant. J'avais toujours été surpris de la façon dont Esmé et Carlisle me considérait comme leur fils. En même temps, ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Et maintenant je viens de réaliser que je considère vraiment Alice comme une sœur. Je voulais l'aider, la rassurer, la protéger.

Misère…

Bella

J'avais toujours connu Alice enjoué et heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un tel désespoir dormait au fond d'elle. Je n'arrivais pas à associer l'image de l'Alice heureuse, ma meilleure amie, à celle, triste et abandonné, qu'Edward vient de nous montrer.

Nessie me montre une image d'elle en train de serrer Alice dans ses bras.

-Pas maintenant, lui chuchotais-je, laisse-la avec Jasper.

Carlisle

Mes craintes se sont malheureusement montrées exactes. Mais le pire c'est que, vu ce qu'Edward nous a raconté, Alice n'en est qu'au début de ses malheurs…

* * *

**Alors? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! ****Désolée pour l'attente (mais elle n'était pas si longue que ça, si ?) Je suis hyper contente, j'ai eu plein de ****reviews****^^. D'ailleurs désolée si j'y ai pas répondu, pas eu le temps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alice

Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils pensent comprendre mais ils ne comprennent rien. J'ai retrouvé ma liberté, mais ça ne suffit plus. J'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, ou en tout cas une partie et j'ai perdu mon insouciance. Je donnerais tout pour oublier. Ne plus me rappeler de ce passé dont je ne veux pas.

Ma vie est désormais ponctuée de petits flashs, des anecdotes de mon passé. De ma première vie. C'est peut-être ridicule mais j'ai décidé que j'ai eu trois vies. La première, avec mes parents biologiques et Cynthia. La seconde en enfer. Et la troisième en vampire, avec mon Jasper, mes frères et sœurs et mes parents.

De temps à autres, des actions quotidiennes et banales font resurgirent un souvenir en moi. Par exemple, lors d'une dispute entre Jacob et Rose, je me suis sentie partir pour me rappeler une dispute que j'avais eu il y a très longtemps avec Cynthia. Mais ça ressemblait à une vision normale.

Carlisle suppose que seuls les moments de malheur ou de souffrances me feront souffrir. Je n'aime pas cette théorie. Mais je dois bien admettre qu'elle est juste.

En tout cas, grâce à ses petits flashs, j'ai réussi à faire un schéma de ma vie d'humaine.

Je suis née un an après Cynthia, j'étais un accident. J'avais eu une vision de mon père me le disant le jour de mon cinquième anniversaire. Mes parents avaient du mal à s'en sortir financièrement, un enfant leur suffisait largement alors ma naissance fut mal accueillie. J'ai toujours vécu avec mes visions mais elles étaient moins précises lorsque j'étais humaine. C'était des images qui m'apparaissait dont il m'était parfois difficile de comprendre le sens.

J'en avais parlé à mes parents. Ma mère n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Mon père m'avait giflé, m'interdisant de raconter n'importe quoi. Mais j'étais une fillette et je voulais savoir pourquoi je voyais ces images. Tous les adultes à qui j'en parlais réagissais de la même manière, par le mépris, la violence ou faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Seule Cynthia me croyait.

Cynthia, je l'aimais vraiment. Elle était mon modèle, ma grande sœur qui me consolait à chaque fois que notre père buvait trop et me frappait en demandant au ciel pourquoi sa fille était folle. Lorsque j'ai eu huit ans, mes parents m'ont séparé de ma sœur, en l'envoyant dans un internat.

Je me suis retrouvée seule, rejetée par mes parents, détestée par mes professeurs, me faisant traitée de monstre par les autres enfants. J'avais mes visions pour seule compagnie. Puis, j'ai fêté mon douzième anniversaire et mes parents m'ont abandonnée.

Je n'ai pas eu d'autres visions de mon enfermement et je ne suis pas pressée d'en avoir. Je voudrais sortir tous ces souvenirs de ma tête. Ca ne m'a jamais gêné de ne pas savoir. Ca me fait mal de savoir.

Jasper

Je m'approche d'Alice et l'embrasse dans le coup. Elle s'esquive en riant. Mais je sens que son rire est faux. Elle souffre. Je voudrais bien l'aider mais elle ne nous laisse pas faire. Comme si elle avait peur qu'on la rejette à cause de son passé.

Je m'inquiète pour elle, tout le monde s'inquiète. Je peux comprendre que ça la perturbe de découvrir son passé ainsi mais pas à ce point-là.

Ce matin, Bella lui a proposé d'aller faire du shopping, acceptant de lui servir de jouet pendant dans longues heures pour la distraire.

Et là, ma femme a fait ce que je croyais qu'elle ne ferait jamais, elle a refusé !

Alice glisse sa petite main dans la mienne et me serre fort. Elle me sent inquiet et veut me rassurer. Mais c'est moi qui devrais le rassurer et la protéger !

Je voudrais tant qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me raconte ce qui l'inquiète tant. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, il suffit juste qu'elle demande.

Je l'attire contre moi d'un geste protecteur.

-Jasper ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que tu pensais de Maria ?

Je me mis à grogner doucement. Qu'est ce que Maria avait à voir avec toute cette histoire ? J'avais déjà assuré à Alice que Maria n'était rien à mes yeux malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous.

-Tu le sais déjà Alice. Maria est ma créatrice et j'avais l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose. C'est tout.

Alice détourna la tête m'empêchant de savoir si ma réponse lui convenait. J'allais lui demander la raison de cette question soudaine et inattendue lorsque je la sentis se tendre entre mes bras. Elle se roula en boule et se mit à sangloter.

Alice

Cela fait une semaine que je suis enfermée ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Tous ces gens en blouse blanche me font peur. Parfois, une infirmière vient me chercher et ils me font subir tout un tas de tests bizarres. Pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas tranquille ? J'en ai marre d'être ici, marre de voir ces murs blancs et sans vie, marre de manger leur nourriture sans goût. Trois fois par jour, ils m'apportent un plateau, toujours la même chose. Le matin, un bol de lait et une tartine de pain rassis avec soit du beurre soit de la confiture. A midi, un bol de soupe froide avec un quignon de pain et du fromage. Le soir, de la purée qui ressemble à du ciment, des petits pois durs comme des billes et un morceau de viande brûlée. Parfois il m'apporte un fruit trop mûr. Aujourd'hui, ils m'ont annoncé que j'avais le droit de sortir de ma chambre. Mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver. Les rares fois où je suis sortie c'était pour faire ma toilette ou pour aller faire leurs tests débiles. Je n'ai vu qu'un long couloir d'un blanc immaculé. Est-ce que je vais oser traverser cette porte ? Sortir de cette chambre que je déteste mais qui me protège malgré tout ?

Je sens mon corps se lever, je vois ma main se poser sur la poignée de la porte. Je n'hésite qu'une seconde et je l'ouvre. Le couloir blanc comme la neige est là, il s'étend devant moi. Mes jambes avancent toutes seules, sans demander l'avis à mon cerveau. Je sais qu'il y a une salle avec d'autres malades. Une sorte de salle de jeux, c'est l'infirmière qui me l'a dit. J'arrive devant une porte sans numéro, des bruits sourds me parviennent de l'intérieur. Ma main tremblante se pose sur la poignée et je l'ouvre tout doucement. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me paralyse sur place.

Trois autres personnes se trouvent dans la salle. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année marche droit devant lui sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait gêner son parcours. Finalement, il se cogne contre un mur. Déstabiliser par ce choc, il tombe par terre. Il se relève en grommelant quelque chose et recommence à foncer dans le mur. Encore et encore et encore,…

Assisse par terre une autre fille me dévisage d'un air curieux. Sa maigreur me fait frissonner. Je pourrais facilement compter chacun de ses os tellement ils sont visibles à travers sa peau translucide. Malgré ma petite taille, je suis certaine que cette fille se briserait en deux si je la touchais.

Une femme plus âgée s'approche de moi. Elle parait avoir une trentaine d'année mais des cheveux gris parsèment déjà sa chevelure brune. Quant à ses yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont vécus des centaines d'années. Elle s'approche de moi en me souriant.

-Tu es nouvelle ?

Je hoche la tête en reculant inconsciemment. La femme me tend une main qui tient quelque chose.

-Tiens, voilà un cadeau.

Comme je ne bouge pas, elle me force à former un bol de mes mains et y dépose ce qu'elle tenait. Je baisse les yeux et contemple ce qu'elle m'a donné, horrifiée.

Des tas d'insectes et autres bestioles abondent dans mes mains. Des mouches, araignées, coccinelles, abeilles, sauterelles,… Ils sont tous morts.

Je les jette par terre en hurlant et cours rejoindre ma chambre. Je ferme la porte et m'appuie contre pour empêcher cette femme d'entrer. Je me laisse glisser par terre en pleurant. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas folle !

Jasper

-Alice ?

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde d'un air effrayée. Je la serre contre moi en lui embrassant les cheveux. D'énormes sanglots la font trembler mais aucune larme ne sort. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle semble se calmer alors je relâche mon étreinte. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux d'enfants.

-Je ne suis pas folle, me dit-elle comme si j'avais pu un jour penser le contraire.

-Je sais, mon amour, je sais.

Bella

Je contemple une vieille photo de moi et d'Alice datant de quand j'étais humaine. J'étais tellement fragile et ridicule à cette époque. Et Alice tellement belle et heureuse. Je sais que c'est idiot mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute ce qu'Alice endure. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire avec James, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Je sentis Edward me caresser le visage.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, me chuchota-t-il.

-Rien d'important, mentis-je.

Il se mit à rigoler.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

-Malgré que tu ne puisses plus rougir, ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs tu étais si mignonne, il est toujours aussi facile de savoir quand tu mens.

Je me mis à bougonner cependant qu'il se remettait à rire.

-Alors, reprit-il, qu'est ce qui n'est pas important et qui te mets dans cet état ?

-Alice, finis-je par avouer.

Il soupira et me prit la main.

-Bella, nous avons déjà passé deux heures à rassurer Nessie hier soir, doit-on vraiment recommencer avec toi ?

En effet, Renesmée avait refusé de dormir, déclarant qu'elle voulait être réveillée si quelque chose arrivait à Alice. Nous avions tout tenté pour la convaincre que tout se passerait bien. Chacun l'avait rassurée à sa manière, mais rien n'avait réussi, pas même le don de Jasper. Ce qui est normal, comment pourrait-il rassurer quelqu'un alors que lui-même est mort d'inquiétude ? Finalement, la fatigue l'avait écrasée et elle s'était endormie en nous faisant promettre qu'on la réveillerait si quelque chose se passait.

Je détaillais le visage sans défaut de mon mari. Ses yeux dorés me sondaient comme s'il tentait encore de lire mon esprit. Puis, son regard se fit disant et il se tendit. J'attendis patiemment qu'il termine sa séance d'espionnage mental.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Alice a eu une autre vision, m'annonça-t-il.

Je soupirais à mon tour. J'avais l'impression que notre vie ne pourrait jamais être simple et normale. Bon, en même temps nous sommes des vampires mais pourquoi n'aurions nous pas droit au bonheur et à la tranquillité d'esprit ? Edward a-t-il raison et sommes-nous réellement maudits pour l'éternité ?

* * *

**Alors ?**

**J'ai deux-trois choses à dire maintenant.**

**D'abord, je tiens à préciser que ma représentation de l'asile où est enfermée Alice je la tiens en grande partie d'un livre. **_**Le pavillon des enfants fous**__** de Valérie Valère.**_** C'est un livre qui m'a beaucoup touché, lisez-le si vous en avez l'occasion.**

**Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir si vous m'en voulez de ne pas avoir plus détaillé la petite enfance d'Alice. J'avais prévu de le faire au départ mais je me suis rendu compte que ce serait un peu trop compliqué et je l'ai résumé comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Je préfère rester ciblé sur son internement.**

**Je voudrais aussi avoir votre avis, j'ai l'impression que je me répète un peu pour les sentiments des membres de la famille, mon impression est-elle justifiée ou suis-je juste parano ?**

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 7 (malheureusement pas encore écrit) dans lequel vous lirez (en exclusivité !) le point de vue de Rosalie, la seule qui ne s'est pas encore exprimée. Mais je ne pourrais pas m'y mettre avant le 15 janvier.**

**Une petite ****review**** ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente ! Je suis impardonnable…**

**Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir (j'espère^^).**

**Voilà enfin le point de vue de Rosalie (qui est ma deuxième préférée après Alice).**

**ATTENTION**** ! Dans ce chapitre le rating est important ! Je déconseille de le lire si vous avez moins de 13 ans! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rosalie**

Je regarde Nessie courir s'enfermer dans les toilettes avec le téléphone. Comme chaque semaine, elle va discuter des heures avec Charlie. L'avantage c'est qu'on est débarrassé du chien pendant ce temps-là. Il en profite toujours pour aller faire un tour et prendre télépathiquement des nouvelles de sa meute. Des chuchotements nous parviennent de l'étage. Edward et Bella bénéficient de l'occupation momentanée de leur fille en se faisant un petit câlin. Tout le monde est au courant car, il y a trois semaines, mon mari a accidentellement (ou pas, je ne sais jamais avec Emmett) interrompu leurs activités avant d'aller raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Edward et Bella s'était enfin décidés à passer à l'acte. Je pense que ce petit accident (certainement volontaire) aurait pu prendre des proportions plus énormes si toute cette histoire avec Alice n'avait pas commencé.

Alice…Elle est tendrement enlacé dans les bras de Jasper et dort. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler. Elle a juste les yeux fermés et donne l'impression de dormir. Elle ressemble à un ange avec ses mèches noires qui contrastent parfaitement avec sa pâleur de craie. Je la contemple longuement jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard de Jasper. Il est inquiet, plus même. Jasper est mon jumeau. Enfin, pas vraiment mais à force de raconter ça, un lien s'est créé entre nous. C'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux, mis à part Emmett. Mais Alice c'est ma sœur, ma première sœur. Lorsque j'étais humaine et enfant, j'ai toujours désiré avoir une petite sœur. J'ai eu deux frères à la place. Puis j'ai été transformé et j'ai eu un nouveau frère, Edward. Après ma rencontre avec Emmett, je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois avec deux mecs. Bon, j'avais Esmé mais je la considère comme ma mère pas comme une sœur. Puis Alice est arrivée, une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. J'avais enfin une petite sœur, fan de shopping qui plus est. Alice et moi étions très proches avant l'arrivée de Bella. Je tentais de calmer ses folies et elle me réapprenait à apprécier les choses simples de la vie. C'est ma sœur et je l'aime. J'ai horreur de la voir souffrir et j'ai peur de ce qui peut lui arriver. J'ai peur de la perdre.

Emmett entre dans la pièce, le visage boudeur. Il s'assied à côté de moi en râlant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je m'ennuie, Esmé et Carlisle m'ont demandé de les laisser tranquille, explique-t-il avec une grimace.

Je me mets à rire et il se renfrogne encore plus. J'adore la manière dont il n'éprouve aucune gêne quand il parle de nous deux et de nos activités nocturnes ou quand il se moque de Bella et Edward. Par contre, dès qu'il s'agit de Carlisle et Esmé, il refuse d'en parler comme si ça le dégoûtait.

-T'es pas gentille de te moquer de moi, ronchonne-t-il.

J'entrelace mes doigts dans les siens et me colle contre son torse. Seigneur, que j'aime cet homme ! Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes, collés l'un contre l'autre. Puis il se redresse sans prévenir. Je proteste de mécontentement mais il m'ignore.

-Jasper ! Tu me dois une revanche à _Mario Kart_ sur la wii !

Un grognement s'échappe de la bouche d'Alice.

-Ne bouge pas Jasper, ordonna-t-elle, je suis dans une position confortable.

-Mais Alice ! Se plaignit mon chéri, je vais jouer avec qui ?

-M'en fout, je suis bien mise.

-Sache que, en tant que vampire, tu ne peux pas trouver une position inconfortable.

-Emmett, commença Alice d'une voix menaçante, si je dois ouvrir les yeux à cause de toi, je te jure que je frappe entre les deux jambes.

Mon mari devint encore plus blanc que d'habitude (si si, c'est possible) à la menace d'Alice alors que Jasper ricanait. Vampire ou humain, les mâles ont toujours la même faiblesse. Alice retourna dans son pseudo-sommeil alors qu'Emmett se mettait à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je replongeais dans mes souvenirs, songeant à tout ce que Bella avait changé dans notre vie.

-Alice ? Tu m'entends ? Alice ?

La voix de Jasper me tira de mes pensées. Il secouait le corps d'Alice qui ne réagissait pas.

-Elle s'est vraiment endormie ? Rigola Emmett.

Jasper lui lança un regard noir alors que je le frappais sur la tête. Puis je fixais mon attention sur le corps sans vie de ma sœur.

**Alice**

C'est la nuit. Je déteste la nuit. Autant le blanc immaculé qui m'entoure la journée m'écœure, autant le noir infini de la nuit me terrifie. J'ai l'impression que l'obscurité m'encercle, m'étouffe, m'entraîne au plus profond des ténèbres.

Ce soir c'est encore pire, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Les visages de ces fous me hantent. Cette femme si jeune et si vieille…Ces cadavres d'insectes…

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma mère, ma sœur. Surtout ma sœur, elle me manque tellement.

La porte grince et je me raidis. Elle est censée être verrouillée la nuit !

J'entends des bruits de pas, quelqu'un s'approche de mon lit. Il tire ma couverture et il s'allonge à côté de moi. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je sens mon estomac se contracter. Que veut-il ?

-Bonsoir Mary, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Sa voix est grave et profonde, je frissonne en l'entendant. Il pose sa main sur mon dos et le caresse doucement.

-Tu as froid Mary ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me charger de te réchauffer.

La manière dont il prononce mon prénom me glace le sang. Je le sens se frotter contre moi, alors qu'il embrasse mon oreille.

-Je suis content que tu sois là Mary, me chuchote-t-il, j'adore les filles jeunes et innocente. Tu es très mignonne tu sais ?

Des sanglots traversent mon corps mais je les retiens, terrifiée. Je sens ses mains chaudes, trop chaudes, se glisser contre ma peau et il me retire ma chemise de nuit. Il est collé contre moi et je sens son haleine contre ma peau. Quelque chose de gluant touche ma joue et je laisse échapper un petit cri. Il…il me lèche !

-Oui c'est ça Mary, crie tant que tu le voudras. Personne ne t'entendra. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne t'aime. Personne à part moi. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'on irait bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je sens ma culotte glisser le long de mes jambes et je libère mes larmes, qui se mettent à couler à flots sur mes joues. Il continue à me caresser, ne laissant aucune partie de mon corps en paix.

Puis l'horreur commence vraiment. Je sens quelque chose pénétrer en moi, causant une affreuse douleur dans le bas de mon ventre. Un liquide chaud coule sur mes cuisses. Qu'est ce qu'il me fait ? Je me mets à hurler, priant pour que quelqu'un m'entende et me libère de l'enfer. Mais personne ne vient, il y a juste les ténèbres, cet homme et la douleur. Surtout la douleur.

**Rosalie**

Comme à chaque fois qu'Alice a une de ces visions, toute la famille s'est réunie autour d'elle, prête à intervenir en cas de problèmes. Seul Jacob et Nessie sont absents. Alice se convulsionne dans tous les sens, fragile petite poupée dans les bras de Jasper. Je sens mon estomac se contracter en apercevant ses traits terrifiés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils me sont familiers…

Alice se débat comme si quelqu'un l'agressait puis elle pousse un hurlement déchirant, un appel à l'aide désespéré. Un hurlement qui me ramène des décennies en arrière, quand c'est moi-même qui l'ai poussé.

_Mes vêtements gisaient à présent par terre alors que les cinq hommes rigolaient.__ Je me tenais debout devant eux, portant uniquement mes sous-vêtements et je grelottais de froid et de terreur lorsque John, celui d'Atlanta, m'empoigna fermement._

_-Alors ma jolie, on va voir si tu es aussi bonne que belle, me susurra-t-il avant de m'embrasser._

_L'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait me donnait la nausée et je me débattis. Il me repoussa et je me cognais violemment contre le mur. La panique s'empara de moi et je me mis à hurler. Une gifle cinglante atterrit sur ma joue._

_-Tu vas la fermer !_

_Un goût de sang envahit ma bouche alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Il me colla contre le mur, de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger. Je sentis mes sous-vêtements descendre le long de mes jambes alors que quelque chose de dur rentrait en moi. Une douleur déchirante me traversa et je ne pus retenir un autre hurlement._

_Ils m'ont chacun fait souffrir, alternant la violence et le sexe. Royce a été le dernier, ce fut lui le plus horrible et le plus douloureux. Ils rigolent à présent en me voyant sangloter sur le sol. J'ai mal partout et me contente d'attendre la mort. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui vient…_

Le souvenir de la douleur se répand dans tout mon corps, chaque seconde de mes derniers instants d'humaine me reviennent parfaitement en mémoire. Ce que Royce et les autres m'ont fait subir est inhumain, seuls des monstres sont capables de pareilles horreurs. Mais c'est impossible, personne ne peut faire ça à Alice. La gentille, douce et heureuse Alice. Pas ma petite sœur ! N'importe qui mais pas elle !

-Rosalie ?

Emmett me regarde d'un air inquiet, se demandant sans doute pourquoi je reste figée comme ça. Un autre hurlement d'Alice perce mes tympans et je me précipite vers elle. Je tente de la prendre dans mes bras mais Jasper m'en empêche. Je le dévisage furieusement et lui grogne dessus. Il recule, déstabilisé.

-Laisse-la Jasper, intervient Edward, elle…elle comprend mieux que nous.

Tous les cinq nous regardent tour à tour. L'horreur se peint sur leur visage alors qu'ils comprennent. Esmé fait un pas dans notre direction mais Carlisle l'arrête.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers Jasper et tends mes bras. Il y dépose doucement le corps d'Alice avant de reculer, une tristesse absolue sur le visage. Je serre ma sœur contre moi alors qu'elle lâche un nouvel hurlement. Je voudrais la protéger, subir la douleur à sa place, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que le monde est affreux, il faut qu'elle continue de la voir avec ses yeux émerveillés d'enfant. Elle ne doit pas connaitre la souffrance !

Je pleure à la façon vampire alors qu'Alice semble se résigner dans mes bras.

-Alice, chuchotais-je, pourquoi toi aussi ?

**Alice**

J'en ai marre de lutter, je suis fatiguée et ça ne sert à rien. Il n'arrêtera jamais. Je lui laisse mon corps, je n'en veux plus. Je veux mourir. Rien ne me rattache à cette terre. Mais j'aimerais revoir le soleil avant de mourir. Juste une dernière fois.

J'ai froid d'un seul coup. Un courant d'air glacé me fait frissonner. Il me faut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'il est parti.

-Mary.

Je me fige. Il est toujours là.

-Je suis content Mary, tu as été sage. C'est bien. Je dois y aller maintenant mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrais.

Il reviendra. Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? J'entends la porte se fermer et le verrou s'activer mais je n'ose pas bouger pour l'instant. Si je bouge, la douleur va revenir et me faire éclater en mille morceaux, j'en suis sûre. Je me mets à pleurer doucement dans mon lit et sombre dans les ténèbres.

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficultés, la lumière m'aveugle.

-Alice ! Oh Alice, je suis tellement désolée !

Rosalie me serre contre elle en pleurant. Pourquoi ?

Un flash me traverse l'esprit et je me souviens. De mon passé ou de ma vision, je ne sais pas mais je me souviens de tout ce que cet homme m'a fait, réveillant ainsi la brûlure dans mon ventre. Des sanglots me parcourent et je m'accroche à Rosalie qui me serre plus fort contre elle.

-Alice, sanglote-t-elle, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu ne te rappelles pas de ça. Je suis désolée !

Je voudrais lui répondre quelque chose mais rien ne vient. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me dégage des bras de Rose pour faire face à Jasper.

Avant que mon cerveau ait compris, mon corps a fait un bond de deux mètres en arrière, mon instinct me soufflant de ne pas m'approcher de lui, il est comme cet homme, il est dangereux. Un air peiné apparut sur son visage et il recula sombrement. J'aurais voulu lui dire pardon, lui dire que j'étais désolée mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'osais pas. Il fallait bien que je l'admette, j'avais peur de mon mari.

**Carlisle**

Je regarde ma fille qui aborde une expression terrorisée. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Rosalie, je n'ai pas pu protéger Alice…Je suis un mauvais père. Jasper tente de s'approcher d'elle mais elle recule, terrifiée. Elle a même peur de Jasper ! Où est passée ma petite fille insouciante ? Pourquoi doit-elle subir toutes ces épreuves ?

Jasper se colle contre le mur, la tristesse parfaitement visible sur son visage. Ma fille souffre, mon fils souffre, ma famille souffre et je ne peux rien faire !

Je regarde Esmé s'approcher doucement de nos filles et les serrer dans ses bras. Rose et Alice s'agrippe à elle comme à une bouée. Emmett regarde sa femme, hésitant entre la serrer contre lui ou la laisser. Bella s'est refugiée dans les bras d'Edward, sanglotant elle aussi.

Les souvenirs peuvent être vraiment douloureux. Il faudrait un moyen de nous débarrasser définitivement de ceux d'Alice. Mais comment ? Ils sont enfouis si profondément dans son esprit ! Son esprit…Ce pourrait-il que ?

-Non ! rugit Edward en se tournant vers moi, tu ne peux pas sérieusement envisager _ça _!

Mais pourquoi pas ? Nous avons besoin de découvrir comment fonctionne l'esprit d'Alice. Et qui connaît mieux son esprit qu'Aro ?

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Pour plus tard, j'envisage de faire quelques chapitres dans lesquels on aurait uniquement le passé d'Alice et j'aimerais avoir votre avis à ce sujet. Je mettrais encore le point de vue de la famille…mais moins. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Laissez une review, ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! J'ai 16 ans ! Et c'est moi qui vous fais un cadeau en vous offrant ce chapitre. Le monde à l'envers !**

**Certaines (il y a des garçons dans la salle ?) d'entre vous n'ont pas l'air contente de l'arrivé des Volturi. Mais ils ne resteront pas longtemps, juste un chapitre, c'est promis !**

**Sinon, j'ai une amie à moi qui a écrit une histoire mais elle n'a eu qu'une review…Ce serait sympa si vous pouviez allez lui en mettre une ou deux. Son pseudo c'est ****FallenXhope****, allez jeter un coup d'œil !**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, c'est grâce à elle que cette histoire vit encore.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Emmett**

Bon, je ne comprends plus rien. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas toujours le plus rapide pour comprendre mais là je suis complètement largué. Rosalie, Alice et Esmé sont toutes les trois en train de pleurer par terre. Bella a finit de sangloter et essaye tant bien que mal (et c'est plutôt mal) de calmer Edward qui hurle sur Carlisle en lui disant qu'il est fou d'envisager ça. Envisager quoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ha ! J'ai failli oublier. Il y a aussi Jasper qui déprime dans son coin, tout aussi perdu que moi. Faudrait peut-être que je fasse quelque chose. Je pense que les filles n'ont pas vraiment besoin de moi alors je me dirige vers Edward.

-Comment peux-tu penser à lui ? Tu as oublié qu'il nous aurait tous tués s'il l'avait pu ?

-Edward, calme-toi.

-Me calmer ? Alors que tu veux donner Alice en pâture à Aro ?

A ce nom, tout le monde se fige dans la pièce, sauf Alice qui continue à sangloter doucement, à des années-lumière de notre conversation. En un éclair, tout le monde entoure Carlisle à part Rose qui continue de serrer Alice dans ses bras.

-Carlisle, tu es sûr ? demanda Esmé, incertaine.

-Cet homme n'approchera pas Alice ! grogna Jasper, totalement menaçant.

-Aro ? souffla Bella, inquiète.

-On va se battre ? m'enquis-je joyeusement, anticipant déjà une bonne bagarre.

J'eus droit à trois regards exaspérés de la part d'Edward, Bella et Rose, un meurtrier de Jasper et une petite claque sur l'arrière de ma tête de ma mère.

-Aïe maman ! C'était juste une blague !

Un sifflement furieux me répondit.

-Sois un peu sérieux pour une fois, m'ordonne ma femme.

Mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Edward me jeta un regard qui voulait en dire long, ce qui me vexa un peu. Rosalie se redressa et aida Alice à faire de même.

-Je l'emmène se changer les idées, annonça-t-elle, ne décidez pas n'importe quoi !

Elle sortit en compagnie d'Alice qui la suivait docile comme un robot. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en voyant ma petite sœur dans cet état. Où est passé le joyeux petit lutin ? Ma tristesse se changea en désespoir avant de devenir une subite envie de mourir.

-Jasper ! Contrôle-toi un peu ! ordonna Carlisle.

-Désolé, marmonna mon frère alors que je reprenais le contrôle de mes sentiments.

-On peut revenir au sujet de base ? réclama Edward.

-Ecoutez, expliqua Carlisle, je ne veux pas plus que vous voir Aro mais il pourra peut-être nous aider. Il connaît Alice mieux qu'elle ne se connaît elle-même. Si ça peut l'aider…

- Il n'approchera pas Alice, répéta Jasper.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, enchaîna mon père, je pourrais aller le voir, seul.

-Personne n'ira seul là-bas, contra Esmé, c'est trop dangereux !

Une odeur de chien mouillé envahit soudain la maison. On pourrait croire qu'on s'y habitue avec le temps mais non.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Jacob en entrant, Nessie derrière lui.

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Où sont passées Blondie et Alice ? Nessie est venue me chercher en disant qu'Alice avait une vision et que je devais rentrer. Et maintenant que je suis là, Alice n'est même pas là et il y a des envies de meurtres dans l'air. Qui m'explique ?

-Alice a eu une vision…

Bella hésita, ne sachant pas comment le dire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille avant de continuer.

-…assez éprouvante et Rose l'a emmenée se balader.

-C'est tout ?

-Carlisle a décidé d'aller dire bonjour à notre vieil ami Aro, ajoutais-je.

Jacob se mit à trembler furieusement. Est-ce qu'il va se transformer au milieu du salon? Ce serait marrant. Mais non, il se contenta de respirer fortement, ensuite il grimaça à cause de l'odeur et parut s'être calmé.

-Que-ce que cet enfoiré de salaud vint foutre dans toute cette histoire ?

-Jacob Black ! le reprit Esmé, je ne tolère pas ce langage sous mon toit !

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel mais s'excusa quand même.

-Désolé, qu'est-ce la sangsue timbrée vient faire dans toute cette histoire ?

J'étouffais un rire. J'adore Jacob !

-Carlisle pense qu'il pourrait nous aider à comprendre Alice, expliqua Edward.

Jasper grogna, toujours contre cette idée.

-Ouais ben vous faites ce que vous voulez mais il n'approchera pas Nessie à moins de 100km.

-Rien n'a encore été décidé Jacob, intervint Carlisle, ce n'était qu'une idée.

**Alice**

Je ne sais plus où je suis, qui je suis. Le passé, le présent et le futur se mélangent dans ma tête. Je crois que je suis dans un magasin avec Rosalie mais je ne suis pas sûre. Après tout, c'est peut-être un souvenir, ou cela ne s'est pas encore produit. Tout est possible, plus rien n'a de sens. Toute ma vie a-t-elle toujours été ma vie ? Ou vivais-je dans des souvenirs ? Ou même dans des visions ? Qui suis-je réellement ? Qui sommes-nous nous tous ? Des vulgaires humains aux vampires sanguinaires, à quoi servons-nous ? Pourquoi existons-nous ?

**Rosalie**

J'avais décidé d'emmener Alice faire les boutiques pour la divertir. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'accroche à ses souvenirs comme je l'ai fait. Sauf que ce n'est pas Alice qui est avec moi, c'est un pantin. Cela fait trois heures que nous sommes dans le centre commercial et nous n'avons rien acheté. Rien ! Alice se contente de me suivre et de vaguement hocher la tête lorsque je lui montre un vêtement ou autre chose. Mais bon sang ! C'est Alice ! Et elle est dans un centre commercial ! Elle devrait sautiller dans tous les sens ! Les vendeurs devraient se cacher en la voyant arriver !

Bon, après ce qu'elle vient de se souvenir, je peux comprendre qu'elle déprime, ou qu'elle soit en colère mais pas complètement amorphe ! Elle doit réagir ! Elle ne peut pas se laisser glisser dans le néant.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de cette paire de chaussures ? Retentais-je en souriant.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air absent. Là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je sais que je ne suis pas très patiente mais il y a des limites. Cette paire de chaussures, c'est le genre de chose qu'Alice irait chercher jusqu'en Chine !

-Alice ! Réagis nom de dieu !

Elle sursauta et me dévisagea, surprise. Elle a l'air étonnée d'être ici avec moi, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. Je sentis la colère éclater au fond de moi. Le plus injuste c'est que je suis en colère contre tout sauf Alice.

-Fais quelque chose Alice ! Pourquoi tu restes sans réagir ? Pleure, hurle, crie, frappe, chante ou danse si ça te fait plaisir ! Mais REAGIS ! Arrête de rester comme ça sans rien faire comme une coquille vide ! Redeviens Alice !

Elle me dévisage, un air effrayé sur le visage. Moi, je tremble de colère. Je ne voulais pas lui hurler dessus comme ça mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Les autres clients du magasin nous regardent bizarrement. Un vendeur s'approche de nous, pas très sûr de lui.

-Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles mais je dois vous demander de sortir, nous ordonne-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Alice ne bronche pas, elle reste parfaitement immobile en fixant un point sur le mur. La voir comme ça ranime ma colère et je sors de la boutique d'un pas furieux. Je sais que je réagis bêtement, Alice n'a pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. Je voudrais tellement la prendre dans mes bras et la protéger de ce passé affreux qui la menace. Mais je n'arrive qu'à empirer les choses. Je ne sers à rien.

Une odeur de nourriture humaine m'emplit soudainement les narines et je me rendis compte que j'étais dans une sorte de cafétéria. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire je m'installais à une table et me mit à feuilleter distraitement la carte. Maintenant je culpabilisais d'avoir laissé Alice seule. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre mais…elle parait si fragile ces derniers jours.

Les minutes passaient et j'allais me lever pour partir à sa recherche lorsque je sentis sa présence derrière moi. Elle avança doucement et s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi.

-Rosalie…je suis désolée.

-Alice, ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça...

-Je ne parle pas de ça, m'interrompit-elle, je suis désolée pour toutes ces années.

Je la regarde sans comprendre. Elle est en train de se tordre les doigts, gênée. Alice gênée n'est pas une chose que l'on voit tous les jours, d'ailleurs c'est la première fois pour ma part. Mais au moins elle n'est plus amorphe.

-A chaque fois que tu racontais, enchaîna-t-elle, que tu racontais ce qu'il t'a fait…

Je frissonnais en pensant à Royce mais ne quittait pas ma sœur des yeux, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir

-Hé ben…je trouvais que tu exagérais…et je me moquais de toi derrière ton dos…je disais que ça ne t'avais pas tellement marqué vu ce que tu fais avec Emmett.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle se moquait de moi ? Elle trouvait que j'exagérais ? Je sentis à nouveau la colère m'envahir mais elle posa sa main sur la mienne et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Toute la culpabilité que j'y lisais me calma et je lui fis signe de continuer.

-Je suis désolée Rosalie. Ce que tu as vécu est horrible, je le sais maintenant, et j'aurais dû te soutenir. Je ne suis pas une bonne sœur. Je suis désolée.

-Non Alice, tu es la meilleure sœur qui existe sur terre.

Je me levais et la serrais dans mes bras.

-Sans toi et Emmett, je serais morte depuis longtemps. Merci pour tout.

Elle me rendit mon étreinte et j'aurais voulu rester comme ça des heures. Mais une question me chatouillait la langue.

-Alice ? Qui d'autre se moquait de moi ?

-Oh, un peu Jasper et Edward, surtout dans tes mauvais jours. Par contre Emmett t'a toujours défendue.

Emmett, il avait toujours été là pour moi. Il faudra que je le remercie cette nuit, à ma façon.

-Et Jacob aussi ! ajouta Alice, il s'en est donné à cœur joie.

-Le clébard est au courant ? sifflais-je.

-C'est possible que j'aie lâché l'information, rigola-t-elle.

-Alice !

-Tu viens ? On doit acheter une paire de chaussure !

Elle se dirigea d'un pas dansant vers la boutique et je compris qu'Alice, la vraie Alice, était revenue. Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

**Bon, je le trouve moyen ce chapitre. Mais bon…**

**Les Volturi apparaissent dans le prochain chapitre et puis retour sur Alice et son passé. La suite devrait arriver pendant les vacances de carnaval mais je promets rien.**

**Je vais passer une journée horrible aujourd'hui, 4 interros et un examen (le jour de mon anniv ! Les profs devraient avoir honte !) alors ce serait génial si j'avais plein de reviews lorsque je rentre chez moi pour me remonter le moral.**

**S'il vous plait ? (petite voix suppliante)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis désolééééée pour le retard! J'arrivais pas à bien reproduire le caractère d'Aro. D'ailleurs je suis pas totalement satisfaite mais je pouvais pas vous faire attendre éternellement.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait hyper méga plaisir! Je n'y réponds pas toujours mais c'est parce que je sais jamais quoi dire à part merci. Alors je vous le dis maintenant: MERCI.**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant...**

* * *

**Bella**

J'appuyais ma tête contre le torse d'Edward. Carlisle avait finalement décidé de partir en Italie afin de discuter avec Aro. Edward et moi avions insisté pour l'accompagner, se servant de nos pouvoirs comme prétexte. Imaginer Jane ou Alec s'en prendre à un membre de ma famille me mettais hors de moi et le don d'Edward serait très utile. Emmett était censé venir avec nous mais il avait commis l'erreur de faire une blague à propos de provoquer Demetri et s'était fait privé de voyage en Italie par Esmé et Rose. Renesmée me manquait déjà et je l'avais quitté il y a seulement une heure. Je la savais en sécurité avec Jacob mais j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas comment les Volturi réagiront et je ne savais pas si je pourrais revoir ma fille un jour…

-A quoi tu penses ?

Je me tournais vers mon mari qui était une fois de plus frustré de ne pas entendre mes pensées.

-Je me disais qu'on devrait peut-être les prévenir de notre arrivée.

-C'est inutile, intervint Carlisle à ma gauche, leur téléphoner ne ferait que leur rappeler qu'ils n'ont pas quelqu'un pour les avertir alors que nous avons Alice. En plus, Aro serait capable d'organiser une fête en notre honneur. Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux Bella ?

Je fis la grimace alors qu'Edward riais doucement. Mon aversion envers les fêtes, surtout celles dont j'étais l'invitée d'honneur, était toujours bien vivante, ce qui horrifiait Alice. Mais elle pensait sérieusement que le fait de devenir vampire me rende aussi folle qu'elle ?

Je grimaçais au mauvais choix de mots. Non, Alice n'est pas folle. Bien au contraire, Alice est la fille la plus équilibrée que je connaisse. Elle est juste un peu…exubérante.

Edward caressa doucement ma joue, déviant le flot de mes pensées. Je suis dans un avion en direction de l'Italie. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, bon comme mauvais. Edward semble penser à la même chose car il me serre un peu plus fort.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, tout va bien se passer.

-Je sais.

Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis rassurée.

***

La nuit est tombée et nous entrons dans l'immense demeure des Volturi. Bien sûr, maintenant que je suis capable de voir dans le noir, nous entrons par la porte principale et pas par les égouts ! Une humaine nous accueille avec un sourire et, bien que mes souvenirs humains soient flous, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas la même que la dernière fois. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue. Carlisle se dirige vers elle en souriant.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

-Oui, nous voudrions parlez avec Aro. Nous sommes de vieux amis.

-Bien sûr. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Carlisle.

-Veuillez attendre quelques minutes.

Elle sortit par une petite porte et le stress me reprit. Comment allait réagir Aro ? Pourrait-il nous aider ? Et s'il décidait de se venger pour la dernière fois ? Et si…

Edward me serra doucement la main alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Félix.

-Tiens donc ! Qui voilà ?

-Bonjour Félix, répondit poliment Carlisle, nous aimerions discuter avec Aro.

Félix ricana avant de nous inviter à le suivre. Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs richement décorés. De ta nt à autre, je reconnaissais Carlisle sur certains tableaux, détails qui m'avait échappé lors de ma première visite. Finalement, Félix s'arrêta devant une immense porte et nous entrâmes dans une salle. La pièce est toute en bois, vraiment simple et pourtant magnifique. Une vague odeur de sang flotte dans l'air et je sens mon estomac se contracter en comprenant. C'est la salle à manger…

Plusieurs vampires se tiennent debout et discutent. Je les reconnais tous pour les avoir vu lors de leur dernière « visite » mais c'est surtout Jane qui retient mon attention. Depuis notre entrée dans la pièce, son visage a pris un air dégoûté mais aussi malveillant, ce que je trouve assez inquiétant.

-Carlisle ! Mon bon ami ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Aro s'approche de nous avec l'air d'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

-Edward et Bella sont là aussi ! se réjouit-il.

Il se place en face de nous et nous dévisage tour à tour avec un grand sourire.

-Nous allions justement passer à table ! Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

-Non merci, déclina Carlisle, nous sommes venus pour discuter.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Votre régime si particulier. Vous pourriez faire une entorse à vos règles pour une fois. Non ? Tant pis, vous allez rater quelque chose. Heidi est allez chercher des jeunes Français,ils sont délicieux !

Je grimace légèrement en pensant à ces pauvres gens. Ils viennent en Italie pour le soleil et la culture et finissent vidés de leur sang.

Aro frappa dans ses mains et les autres vampires se turent en se nous fixant. Jane me lança un regard haineux et chuchota quelque chose à Alec qui secoua la tête. Devrais-je me méfier ?

-Nous allons donc repousser le repas pour nous occuper de nos invités.

Quelques grognements retentirent mais personne n'osa protester, sûrement trop intimidés par Aro. Ce dernier nous adressa un sourire et nous invita à le suivre. Il nous emmena dans un petit salon très sophistiqué. Une immense peinture recouvrait le mur de droite, représentant un massacre. Des cadavres ensanglantés sur le sol, des gens se tordant de douleur, des enfants décapités sans pitié, des bébés en pleurs baignant dans le sang de leurs mères…Ce tableau horrible prenait vie sous mes yeux. Au milieu de tous ces malheureux gens se tenaient deux petites silhouettes d'enfants, aux traits parfaits et possédant des yeux rouges écarlates. Jane et Alec. Ils sont encore plus cruels que ce que je ne pensais.

Edward me tira doucement par le bras, m'arrachant à la contemplation de la peinture. Je m'installais à côté de lui, dans un fauteuil qui valait certainement une fortune.

-Je suis vraiment ravi de votre visite, déclara Aro d'une voix mielleuse, dommage que Renesmée et Alice ne vous aient pas accompagnées. Au fait, comment vont-elles ?

-Renesmée va très bien, répondit Edward en prenant la parole pour la première fois, elle est parfaitement heureuse maintenant que plus aucune menace ne plane sur elle.

Sa phrase avait pris un ton accusateur, je fus donc surprise d'entendre Aro rire. Il riait comme si mon mari lui avait raconté une bonne blague et pas de l'accuser d'avoir voulu nous tuer nous et notre fille.

-Tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu malheureux ! Tout s'est bien terminé, c'est le principal ! Et ma petite Alice ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ?

Un éclat d'envie s'était allumé dans ses yeux laiteux et j'eus du mal à retenir un sifflement furieux. Il parlait d'Alice comme si elle lui appartenait. Comme si elle était un objet.

-Justement, c'est à propos d'elle que nous sommes ici, expliqua calmement Carlisle, nous aimerions discuter avec toi de son pouvoir. Disons qu'elle rencontre quelques soucis avec.

L'inquiétude envahit le visage d'Aro mais, vu l'expression d'Edward, je devine qu'il est plus inquiet qu'Alice perde son don que de ce qui peut lui arriver à elle.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Ce serait peut-être mieux de te le montrer, proposa Carlisle en tendant sa main.

Aro la prit et son visage devint lisse et inexpressif quelques secondes. Finalement, il lâcha la main de Carlisle et prit un air songeur.

-Je vois, chuchota-t-il, ainsi ils ont finis par ressortir. La manière dont ils le font est très intéressante. Se mélanger à son don comme ça…vraiment exceptionnel…

Carlisle se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Hmm, Aro, sais-tu pourquoi Alice a ces visions ?

-C'est vraiment très intéressant…Comme tu l'a si bien supposé Carlisle, ce sont ses souvenirs humains qui refont surface d'une manière très particulière. J'ai toujours su que cela arrivait. Les portes floues deviennent certainement de plus en plus nettes.

Les portes floues ? De quoi ils parlent là ? J'ai du rater un épisode. Imitant Carlisle, je me racle la gorge.

-Oh ! Excuse-nous Bella, tu ne dois rien comprendre, s'exclama mon beau-père.

-En effet, je me sens un peu perdue.

-Tu sais en quoi consiste le pouvoir d'Aro ? Et ben vois-tu, lorsqu'il touche quelqu'un, il pénètre dans son esprit et a accès à tous ses souvenirs, humains ou non. Il m'a raconté qu'il faisait face à des milliers de milliard de porte, contenant chacune un souvenir. Au fil des années, il a appris à contrôler son pouvoir de manière à viser uniquement les souvenirs qui l'intéresse.

J'hochais la tête tout en réfléchissant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que son pouvoir puisse être si complexe.

-Certains esprits sont plus riches que d'autres, enchaîna Aro, ceux d'Edward et Alice sont vraiment intéressants. Ils contiennent les souvenirs d'autres personnes, des événements qui n'arriveront jamais. Lire tout cela est vraiment fort instructif. Et je suis sûr que le tien l'est encore plus Bella.

Il me regardait à présent avec des yeux gourmands et je frissonnais légèrement. Cet homme savait-il faire la différence entre des êtres vivants (façon de parler) et des objets ?

-Lorsque que je te touche, je ne vois rien, le néant. Comme si tu n'existais pas. Edward comprends ce que je veux dire. Par contre, le jour où Alice m'a tendu la main…ce fut une expérience inoubliable. Voir le futur…Savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver si on avait choisi le bleu au lieu du jaune…Connaître la conséquence de chacune de vos décisions…J'aimerais tellement posséder ce pouvoir. Alice est une Déesse. Elle est supérieure à tous les autres vampires. Nous ne sommes rien face à elle. Je n'ai eu l'honneur de la toucher qu'une seule fois. Une sensation d'omniscience absolue inimaginable.

Ses paroles avaient des intonations émerveillées. Je compris brusquement qu'Alice n'avait jamais couru aucun danger. Aro la vénère. Jamais il n'aurait permis qu'on lui fasse du mal. Et il allait nous aider. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de vois sa Déesse souffrir. Un immense soulagement s'empara de moi.

-Pourtant, quelque chose m'a intrigué chez elle.

Sa voix était retombée, basse et grave.

-Une porte se distinguait des autres. Elle était plus grande mais aussi plus floue. Curieusement, je l'ai ouvert. Elle contenait des millions d'autres portes plus petites. Derrière chacune d'elles des flots d'images indistinctes s'enchaînaient, trop rapidement pour que je puisse les distinguer. D'après ce que j'avais lu dans l'esprit d'Edward, je savais qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de sa vie humaine. J'avais la preuve sous les yeux que ses souvenirs existaient mais qu'ils étaient enfouis trop profondément.

J'avais arrêté de respirer, ainsi qu'Edward et Carlisle. Nous savions déjà tout cela mais Aro avait une manière de raconter…envoutante.

-Pourquoi les a-t-elle oubliés ? Pourquoi ressorte-t-il maintenant ? Pourquoi de cette manière ? Toutes ces questions resteront sans réponse.

-Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de stopper leur réapparition ? demanda Edward.

A ma plus grande surprise, ce fut Carlisle qui répondit.

-Non, Edward. Même si nous le pouvions, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Te rappelles-tu d'avant ? Alice se fichait de ses origines, seul le présent comptait pour elle. Puis on a rencontré James, et ce qu'il nous a révélé a éveillé sa curiosité. Imagine maintenant, alors qu'elle connait le début…Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle pourra vivre si elle ne découvre jamais la fin ? C'est son histoire, elle a besoin de savoir !

Je n'avais jamais envisagé ça sous ce point de vue. Mais alors…

-Pourquoi sommes-nous venu alors ? demandais-je.

-Pour avoir l'avis d'Aro. Et pour lui demander si…s'il ne connaissait pas un moyen d'accélérer le rythme des visions d'Alice.

-Quoi ? s'écria Edward en se levant, mais à quoi ça servirait ? Elle a déjà du mal à se remettre d'une vision et toi tu veux qu'elle découvre tout d'un coup ? Tu ignores totalement ce qui lui est arrivé !

-Edward, calme-toi ! ordonnais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris. Il pensait sans doute que je le supporterais. Pourtant, je comprenais le point de vue de Carlisle.

-Tu as raison Edward, expliquais-je, Alice a du mal à se remettre après une vision et c'est bien là le problème. Et si elle voyait tout d'un coup ? Comme lorsqu'on regarde un film. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'attarder sur un détail qu'elle passerait déjà au suivant. J'ai raison ?

-Tout à fait Bella, approuva Carlisle.

Edward parait s'être calmé, comprenant maintenant notre avis. Il observait Aro avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Rien, rien, le coupa Aro, évasif.

-Mais si ! insista mon mari, il y a quelque chose !

-Hé ben, j'ai pensé à quelque chose mais ce n'est qu'une idée. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça marche sur les vampires.

-Pourrais-tu développer cette idée ? demanda poliment Carlisle.

-C'est une idée des humains. Ils peuvent être vraiment intelligents quand ils veulent. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'hypnose ?

L'hypnose ? J'avais entendu de cette méthode pour rendre la mémoire aux personnes amnésiques mais sur des vampires ? Le principe premier de l'hypnose n'est-il pas que la personne soit endormie ?

-L'hypnose, répéta Carlisle sur un ton songeur.

-Pas exactement, précisa Aro, en fait j'ai entendu parler d'une potion qui aurait le même effet. Je pense que cela aurait plus de chance de réussir sur l'un des nôtres. Je connais une vampire vivant en Grèce qui devrait pouvoir se le procurer dans des délais convenable. Mais il faudra faire le voyage jusque là et y mettre le prix.

-Nous payerons ce qu'il faudra. Merci beaucoup Aro, ton aide nous a été précieuse.

-Mais de rien. Je vais la contacter sur le champ, ensuite j'irais dîner.

-Encore merci.

-Je n'ai aucune certitude que cela marchera. Tenez-moi au courant. Et la prochaine fois que vous viendrez nous voir, n'oubliez pas d'amener Renesmée. Je suis curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemble désormais.

***

Nous étions dans l'avion en direction de la Grèce lorsque je me rendis compte de quelque chose de surprenant. Carlisle était au téléphone pour expliquer à Esmé ce que nous avions découvert et lui annoncer le prolongement de notre voyage tandis que je serrais la main d'Edward lorsque je réalisais que pour la première fois, nous avions vus les Volturi et simplement discuté comme si Aro était notre ami.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Ca valait la peine d'attendre ? **

**Bon, je sais que le chapitre 10 était réservé à Alice et son passé mais voilà, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de faire un petit passage Alice/Jasper pour le plaisir qui s'intègre bien à l'histoire (en fait, il était destiné à ce chapitre mais je ne l'aimais pas vraiment alors je ne l'ai pas mis). Pour le chapitre 10, vous préférez le passé d'Alice (qui n'est pas encore écrit et que j'ignore quand vous l'aurez) ou le petit passage A/J (qui est deux tiers écrit et que vous aurez normalement dans les trois jours) ?**

**Allez reviews !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, le chapitre 10 ! Je suis trop fière ! C'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu arriver jusque là. Merci!**

** Bon, c'est le fameux ****passage Alice/Jasper avec Esmé en bonus^^. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, moi je l'aime bien mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un petit truc. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Esmé**

Carlisle avait téléphoné pour dire qu'ils allaient en Grèce. La maison était très calme depuis qu'il était parti avec Bella et Edward. Rose et Emmett étaient allés faire un week-end en amoureux et Jacob avait emmené Nessie pour rendre visite à Charlie et Billy. Ce qui me laissait seule avec Jasper et Alice. Je m'inquiétais pour eux. Oui, bon c'est vrai, je m'inquiète toujours pour mes enfants mais cette fois c'est différent. Ils ne se parlent plus et c'est devenu extrêmement rare de les voir dans la même pièce. Depuis sa dernière vision, Alice a peur de Jasper. Dans un sens, c'est parfaitement normal. Je veux dire, elle avait douze ans ! Et cet homme…

Mais maintenant, elle a peur de Jasper et elle ne contrôle pas cette peur. Je vois bien qu'ils souffrent tous les deux de cette situation mais ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Ils font comme si tout allait bien mais c'est faux. La démoralisation de Jasper se sent de l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Il ne sait pas vivre sans Alice à ses côtés et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. En ce moment il est assis sur le divan, fixant un point sur le mur et pensant à je ne sais quoi. Je m'assieds tranquillement à côté de lui et il se retourna vers moi, une tristesse infinie sur le visage.

-Où est Alice ? demandais-je doucement.

-Dans sa chambre, chuchota-t-il.

Je me demandais à quel moment « leur chambre » était devenue « sa chambre » mais ne dit rien. Je me mis à lui caresser doucement la joue, comme pour rassurer un petit enfant.

-Elle te manque ?

-Non, ce n'est pas comme si elle était partie…mais la voir souffrir autant…à cause de moi !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Jasper.

-Alors pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle fuit ? Pourquoi elle n'a aucun problème à rester dans la même pièce qu'Edward ou Emmett ?

Je ne l'admettrais jamais à haute voix, mais Jasper est mon enfant préféré. C'est peut-être parce c'est le dernier à avoir rejoint notre famille -sans compter Bella bien sûr- ou alors parce qu'il est celui qui a le plus de mal à se faire à notre mode de vie. Mais c'est mon bébé en quelque sorte. Ce qui est assez amusant quand on pense qu'il est plus vieux que moi. Le voir si malheureux me brise le cœur et je voudrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Je lui pris la main et le serra dans mes bras. Il résista un peu au début, comme tous les enfants, il trouve honteux de faire un câlin à sa mère, mais finit par se laisser faire.

-J'avais promis de la protéger, murmura-t-il, j'avais promis de l'aider à surmonter tous les obstacles. Et maintenant je dois me contenter de la regarder souffrir ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Il leva la tête vers moi, un air indécis sur le visage.

-Je ne sers qu'à la faire souffrir encore plus. Peut-être que…peut-être que je devrais partir ?

« NON ! »

Le cri d'Alice nous a tous les deux fait sursauter. J'avais oublié qu'elle était à l'étage et qu'elle pouvait entendre tout ce qu'on disait. Jasper s'était levé et se tenait en bas des escaliers, hésitant à monter. Je le rejoignis et posais une main sur son épaule.

-Va lui parler, lui soufflais-je.

-Tu crois ?

-Vas-y ! ordonnais-je en le poussant gentiment.

Il monta lentement les marches et s'arrêta une fois arrivé en haut.

-Merci maman, chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Je ne bougeais pas, laissant ce mot si doux se répandre en moi. C'était si rare de l'entendre m'appeler « maman ».

**Jasper**

Elle est là, devant moi. Ca fait déjà 4 jours. 4 jours que je la terrifiais. 4 jours que je ne l'avais plus touchée. 4 jours que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans la même pièce qu'elle plus de 3 secondes. Et maintenant elle était là, elle me regardait. Un flot confus de sentiment émanait d'elle. Le désir, la peur, la honte, la tristesse, l'appréhension. Tous se mélangeaient en moi. Je ne savais même plus lesquels étaient les miens.

-Alice, soufflais-je.

Je n'osais pas m'approcher d'elle. Elle semblait si fragile, au milieu de cette pièce immense qu'elle a décorée sans me demander mon avis quand tout allait encore bien.

-Ne pars pas, me supplia-t-elle de sa voix magnifique.

Je fis un pas dans sa direction, elle en a fait un dans la mienne. Elle me dévisageait anxieusement.

-Ne pars pas, répéta-t-elle.

Je fis un nouveau pas en avant et elle me tendit sa main que j'attrapais. Un léger courant électrique passa entre nous au contact de nos peaux froides.

-Je ne partirais pas.

Elle parut hésiter quelques instants, comme si elle luttait contre elle-même, puis elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime Jasper, sanglota-t-elle dans mes bras.

Je m'assis sur le lit et la serrais contre moi alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer.

-Alice, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je suis désolée !

-Mais…pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était désolée. Elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.

-Je t'ai fait souffrir en te rejetant, déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je me décollais légèrement d'elle et la forçait à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Alice ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ta réaction était naturelle.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle me fixait anxieusement avec ses grands comme une petite fille qui aurait fait une bêtise et qui attends le pardon de son papa. Elle était tellement adorable que je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, lui assurais-je.

Rassurée, elle se blottit contre moi et son odeur m'envahit. Son parfum était le seul arôme encore plus délicieux que le sang humain pour moi. Comment avais-je pu survivre si longtemps sans elle ? Je glissais ma main contre sa peau douce et parfaite. Inconsciemment, je laissais mes instincts masculins reprendre le dessus et je me mis à délicatement soulever son T-shirt…

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Elle se leva et se retrouva collée contre le mur le plus éloigné de moi en une seconde. La panique et la peur se reflétait sur son visage. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle me dévisageait d'un air effrayée.

-Alice…

Je fis un pas dans sa direction mais elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-N'approche pas.

-Alice, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Tais-toi. Tu es comme les autres. Tu es comme lui.

La colère m'envahit. Je ne suis pas comme cet homme abject qui s'en prenait à des enfants.

-C'est faux Alice, dis-je un peu trop durement, et tu le sais. Jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle parut se détendre un peu mais elle conserva sa position de défense.

-Tu le promets ?

-Je te le jure. Je préfère subir les milles souffrances de l'enfer plutôt que de te faire du mal.

Je retentais un pas vers elle. Cette fois, elle ne réagit pas.

-Alice, je t'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Si tu veux que je parte, je partirais. Si tu veux que je redevienne un monstre tueur d'humain, je le ferais. Si tu veux que je t'épouse une quatrième fois, je le ferais. Si tu veux que je fasse bâtir un centre commercial à ton nom, je le ferais. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je ferais tout pour toi. Tout ce que je désire, c'est ton bonheur.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je lui disais. Non pas que je n'ai jamais voulu lui dire mais elle ne m'avait jamais laissé finir ma phrase, me devançant toujours.

-Oui je t'aime, chuchotais-je en savourant ces mots qu'elle me laissait enfin prononcer sans m'interrompre.

-Tu m'aimes, répéta-t-elle en articulant soigneusement.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, une explosion d'amour envahit toute notre chambre, se dispersant dans chaque molécule d'oxygène qui nous entourait. J'eu le souffle coupé sous la puissance de ce sentiment. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil. C'était tellement fort et unique. Ca venait vraiment d'Alice ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, un petit lutin, mon petit lutin, se jeta sur moi, me plaquant contre le mur. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement, comme jamais elle ne m'avait embrassé. L'amour qui se dégageait d'elle fut très vite rejoint par le désir et la passion, éclipsant tout le reste. Sans cesser de m'embrasser, elle détacha habilement ma chemise et laissa glisser ses mains dans mon jeans. Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le lit qui se brisa avec un bruit sourd mais je m'en fichais, seule Alice comptait en cet instant…

Esmé

CRACK

Je soupirais tout en souriant. J'avais l'habitude d'entendre ce bruit sortir de la chambre de Rosalie et d'Emmett, mais de celle d'Alice et Jasper, c'était plus rare. Mais je suis contente, ça veut dire qu'ils se sont réconciliés. J'entendis un gémissement s'échapper de la gorge d'Alice et décidais d'aller chasser et ainsi de leur offrir un peu plus d'intimité.

Jasper

Allongé sur le lit (qui n'est plus tout à fait un lit), je soupirais d'aise alors qu'Alice jouait avec mes cheveux. Elle avait été fantastique. J'étais épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ce fut la meilleure fois de toute mon existence. Mieux encore que notre première nuit d'amour, mieux que la nuit de son retour d'Italie, mieux que notre première lune de miel…C'était absolument parfait.

-Hmmm...Il faudrait les mesurer.

Je soulevais un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tes cheveux, je me demande s'ils sont plus longs que les miens.

Je ris et l'embrassais tendrement.

-Tu veux que je les coupe ? proposais-je bien que connaissais déjà la réponse.

-Non ! Si jamais tu fais ça, je demande le divorce !

Son visage prit une expression choqué comme si je venais de l'insulter. Je me remis à rire tout an l'attirant contre moi. Comme toujours, le contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne me fit frissonner. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme ! Et le mieux, c'est que c'est la mienne. Je caressais doucement sa joue lorsque je décidais de lui faire une nouvelle fois part de mes sentiments. J'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jasper.

Ravi de voir que nous sommes revenus aux anciennes habitudes.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ?**

**Bon, je me doute que certaines parmi vous pensent que j'ai sauté le meilleur moment…mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc alors va falloir vous contenter de ça !**

**Bon, le chapitre 11 ce sera le passé d'Alice, juré craché !**

**Reviews ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le chapitre 11 ! Et enfin le passé d'Alice promis depuis si longtemps ! Par contre, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas réussi à le faire 100% de son passé. Enfin vous verrez le début. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Alice**

Je fixais la fiole d'un air songeur. Elle était toute petite et contenait environ 10 cl d'un liquide étrange qui changeait de couleur. Une drôle d'odeur s'en échappait, parfois elle était aussi attirante que le sang humain, d'autre encore plus repoussante que la nourriture humaine. J'hésitais et tout le monde le savait. Carlisle m'attrapa les épaules et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Alice, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire.

-Je sais mais il faut que je le fasse.

C'était absolument vrai. J'avais besoin de savoir. J'étais juste inquiète de comment je réagirais à cette substance. Nous avions décidé que je n'en boirai que quelques gouttes pour commencer puisqu'on ignorait combien de temps je replongerais dans mes souvenirs. Carlisle me serra fort contre lui.

-Sois prudente.

Je ris à ses paroles. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire la guerre, non, je repartais juste dans mes souvenirs. Ca ne pouvait pas être si dangereux. Si ?

Je dis au revoir à chaque membre de la famille. Nessie reniflait d'un air tristounet.

-Tu vas me manquer tante Alice.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nessie, je reviendrais. Et je te charge du shopping pendant mon absence, il ne faut pas que mes cartes de crédit refroidissent !

Elle sourit légèrement.

-C'est promis.

Finalement, je me retrouvais face à Jasper. Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-il pour la dix-septième fois.

-C'est le seul moyen.

Je me blottis contre lui, inspirant longuement son odeur. J'aimerais bien qu'il puisse venir avec moi mais il ne fait pas partie de mon passé.

-Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Après plusieurs minutes merveilleuses contre lui, je finis par m'écarter et repris ma position initiale, c'est-à-dire face à la fiole, indécise.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas…

-Oui bon ça va ! cria Jacob, elle a compris !

Doucement, j'attrapais le petit flacon et l'ouvrit. Je le portais lentement à ma bouche et bus quelques gouttes. C'était une sensation étrange d'avaler autre chose que du sang. Pourtant ce n'était pas aussi répugnant que la nourriture humaine.

Alors que je sentais le liquide se répandre dans mon corps, je me sentis toute engourdie. Mes paupières devinrent étonnement lourdes et je vacillais. Quelqu'un, Jasper je crois, me rattrapa alors que je sentais mes jambes céder.

***

-Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris difficilement les paupières, j'avais mal partout et les souvenirs de cette nuit me terrifiaient. Pourquoi moi ?

-Enfin ! Dix minutes que je t'appelle.

Une infirmière se tenait devant moi, un plateau entre les mains.

-Lève-toi, mange et sois prête dans trente minutes, tu vas rencontrer ton psychologue. Et change de vêtement. Depuis combien de temps portes-tu ce pyjama ? C'est dégoutant !

Sur ces mots, elle posa le plateau et quitta la pièce sans même me demander pourquoi mon oreiller était trempé. Je sortis de mon lit un peu trop rapidement car je perdis l'équilibre. Je me rassis le temps que la pièce s'arrête de tanguer. Je regardais mon plateau. Du lait qui commençait à devenir légèrement jaune, une tartine dure comme du bois et de la confiture à l'apparence plus qu'inquiétante. Je sentis mon cœur se soulever détourna la tête. D'habitude, j'arrivais à grignoter un truc mais aujourd'hui c'était trop dur. J'ouvris l'armoire, à laquelle je n'avais pas touché depuis mon arrivée ici, préférant garder mon pyjama, seul lien avec ma vie d'avant, ma liberté. Des tas de vêtements blancs sont empilés sur les étagères. Tous les mêmes, aucune diversité, aucune couleur. J'attrape un pantalon et une blouse et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

La salle de bain est la seule pièce où je cours le risque de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qui ne soit ni médecin ni infirmière. Je n'en ai jamais croisé, excepté quand j'ai été dans la salle commune. J'ouvris doucement la porte, blanche bien évidemment, et entrais dans la pièce. Une rangée de lavabos, dix au total me faisaient face. Je m'approchais de l'un deux et me rinçais le visage. L'eau était glacée comme toujours. Nous n'avions droit à du savon qu'une fois tous les trois jours. Je sortis mon gant de toilette qu'ils m'avaient donné le jour de mon arrivée et enlevais mon pyjama. Je passais le gant humide sur chaque parcelle de mon corps, frottant comme jamais. Je me sentais sale. Impure. Cet homme abject m'a touché, il m'a contaminé.

-Oh désolée.

Je sursautais et me retourna, la fille maigre de l'autre jour est là. Elle avait une main sur la poignée de la porte et rougissait. Je baissais les yeux sur mon corps nu et rougit à mon tour.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment.

Une minute entière s'écoula avant que je ne réagisse. Je mis les vêtements que j'avais préparé et sortis de la salle de bain. Pourvu que la fille ne soit pas restée dans le couloir…

Ouf, personne en vue. Je regagnais rapidement ma chambre et m'assit sur mon lit. Je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière revienne.

-Ah tu es prête ! Et tu as changé de vêtements, c'est bien.

Son regard se posa sur le plateau intact.

-Mais, tu n'as rien mangé !

-J'ai pas faim, murmurais-je.

-C'est bon pour aujourd'hui mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas devenir comme Emeline.

Elle me sourit, d'un air qu'elle voulait sans doute gentil, voir maternel mais elle me dégoûtait. Elle était comme les autres, ceux qui me gardaient enfermée ici alors que j'étais parfaitement normale.

-Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer ton psychologue aujourd'hui, tu es contente ?

Je ne bronchais pas, je n'avais pas besoin d'un psy. J'étais normale.

-Il va t'aider à comprendre pourquoi tu imagines ces visions et après tu pourras rejoindre ta famille.

Je n'imagine rien du tout ! J'ai vraiment ces visions ! Elle me fit signe de la suivre et m'emmena dans un cabinet de médecin. Elle me dit de m'installer dans un des deux fauteuils et d'attendre. Le allait bientôt arriver. Je m'assis alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Des images soudaines apparurent dans ma tête. Elle me montrait en train d'ouvrir le tiroir du bureau. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ces images ne m'ont jamais trahie. Je me levais donc et m'approchais du bureau. Le tiroir était un peu rouillé mais je réussis à l'ouvrir. Il contenait des tas de feuilles et le journal du jour. Le 24 avril. Cela faisait seulement onze jours que j'étais ici. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Une nouvelle image apparut et je me vis ouvrir le journal à la dernière page. Une nouvelle fois, je décidais de suivre ce conseil.

La dernière page était celle où l'on annonçait les décès. Un nom en particulier attira mon attention.

_Mr et Mme Brandon ont la tristesse de vous annoncé la mort de leur plus jeune fille. Mary Alice Brandon est décédée suite à une mauvaise chute ce 13 avril. La fillette venait d'avoir 12 ans et l'enterrement s'est passé dans la plus stricte intimité._

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Alors voilà, j'étais morte. Mes parents ne m'avaient donc jamais aimé ? Non. J'étais la fille indésirée, la folle qui avait des visions. Je n'étais qu'un fardeau dont ils s'étaient empressés de se débarrasser. Ils n'avaient même pas le courage d'avouer au monde qu'ils avaient abandonné leur enfant. Je les déteste. Et Cynthia ? Est-elle au courant ? Savait-elle leur plan ? Y a-t-elle participé ? Ou pense-t-elle réellement que je suis morte ?

Le grincement de la porte me vit sursauter. Je me retournais et put constater qu'un homme était entré dans la pièce. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, ses cheveux grisonnants s'accordait parfaitement avec son air fatigué. C'était sans doute le docteur Kersten. Il parut surpris de me trouver par terre avec un journal dans les mains. Je me redressais lentement et avança dans sa direction. Je n'étais pas sûre mais je croyais avoir vu son regard s'allumer lorsque j'ai maladroitement repositionné ma blouse.

-Viens Mary, approche-toi. Nous allons passer de bons moments ensemble.

Je figeais sur place, totalement paralysée. Cette voix…c'était sa voix. Celle de l'homme de cette nuit. C'était lui !

La peur m'envahit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore moi ? Qu'ai-je fait de si affreux pour mériter ça ? Il me regarda, avec ses yeux qui me reluquaient comme si j'étais une confiserie et la peur fit place au dégoût. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui me dégoûtait. Non, c'était moi.

Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, je les laissais faire sans réagir. Je les laissais me détruire de l'intérieur. Il fallait que je lutte. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Une montée d'adrénaline traversa mon corps et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je fis ce que je voulais, je partis en courant.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ma fuite était vaine. J'étais prisonnière dans ce labyrinthe blanc et glacial. Le regain d'énergie qui m'avait envahit avait disparu et je laissais à nouveau le désespoir m'envahir. Je savais où aller. Ma chambre me faisait penser à cette nuit et à cet homme qui était là, quelque part, et qui avait certainement le total contrôle sur ma vie désormais. Me rendre dans la salle commune m'effrayait, et si jamais je recroisais un de ces fous ? Et je ne pouvais pas rester dans le couloir. N'importe qui pouvait passer.

En désespoir de cause, j'entrais dans la salle de bain et y avançais comme un zombie. Lorsque je passais devant le seul miroir, ce que j'y vis ranima le dégout envers moi.

Ma peau était presque translucide à force d'être renfermée, mes yeux rougis par les larmes étaient entourés par d'énormes cernes, mes lèvres étaient pincées et presque aussi blanche que ma peau. Mes longs cheveux noirs, habituellement doux et soignés, partaient dans tous les sens, me faisant ainsi ressembler à une folle. Voilà ce que j'étais, une folle.

Sans même l'avoir décidé, je vis mon poing s'écraser au milieu du miroir, qui éclata en des centaines de morceaux de verre. La douleur qui se répandit dans mon poing me fit du bien, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eus l'impression d'être vivante. Galvanisée par cette sensation, je me mis à frapper les morceaux de miroir qui recouvraient à présent le sol. Encore, et encore, et encore, …Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules, et tombaient sur mon poing en sang. La douleur monta le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule, et je continuais à frapper.

Je sentis quelque chose bloquer mon poing en l'air et j'arrêtais de respirer. L'homme m'avait-il suivit ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? Non, ce n'était pas lui. La main qui retenait mon poignet était plus petite, plus douce. Je sentis la personne s'approcher de moi et me serrer contre elle. Son étreinte me fit du bien, ça me faisait penser à l'époque où Cynthia me consolait. Je pleurais dans les bras de cette personne inconnue. Je pleurais comme je n'avais jamais pleuré. Le chagrin que je réprimais depuis si longtemps, des années, put enfin sortir et relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur ma poitrine.

**Alors ? Selon vous, qui c'est qui console Alice ? Ca me fait trop bizarre de l'appeler Mary et j'ai peur de me tromper de prénom à un moment ou un autre. Et, j'aurais peut-être du le préciser plus tôt dans l'histoire mais, comme vous venez de le lire, Mary a les cheveux longs.**

**Sinon, j'aimerais votre avis. Tout le monde sait qu'un médecin est un vampire et qu'il va la transformer, et non, je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Sauf qu'il lui faut un prénom…je voudrais un prénom masculin (ben oui, je ne vais pas l'appeler Claudette) qui sonne ancien. J'ai pensé à Léandre. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Si vous avez des idées, je suis toute ouïe !**

**Review ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon alors pour commencer, je me jette à terre et je vous supplie de me pardonner pour mon retard. Je pourrais inventer des excuses débiles mais je n'ai pas envie. C'est entièrement ma faute et je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais maintenant, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout propre ! Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mary/****Alice**

Mes paupières étaient collées à cause des larmes mais je réussis finalement à les ouvrir. J'étais allongée sur un lit qui n'était pas le mien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Comment je le savais ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je le savais c'est tout. Ici aussi tout était blanc et glaciale.

-Ca va mieux ?

Je sursautais à cette voix inconnue. Une fille était assisse sur une chaise et m'observais, un air mi-amusé mi-inquiet sur le visage. C'était encore et toujours la même fille maigre. Sauf que pour la première fois, je n'avais pas peur d'elle.

-Oui, ça va.

Ma voix était rauque et hésitante. J'avais la gorge desséchée après avoir tant pleuré.

-Tu veux à boire ? me proposa la fille en me tendant un verre d'eau.

Je l'attrapais et le bu goulument, comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Alors que c'était tout le contraire. L'eau était pleine de calcaire et laissait un arrière goût désagréable.

-Merci.

Je la regardais dans les yeux. Je ne la remerciais pas seulement pour le verre d'eau, je la remerciais pour tout.

-C'était normal. Je suis sûre que tu aurais fais pareille pour moi.

Je baissais honteusement la tête. Moi, j'étais sûre que je serais partie en courant. Je remarquais mon poing, maladroitement bandé par du papier toilette.

-Ca te fait mal ?

-Un peu. C'est bien la douleur. Ca me donne l'impression d'exister.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et je sursautais à nouveau. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée.

-Tu ne dois jamais recommencer quelque chose comme ça. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, ne les laisse pas gagner. Ne les laisse pas te détruire.

Son visage avait un air grave et elle me regardait fixement.

-Promets-moi de ne jamais recommencer, insista-t-elle.

-Je…je le promets, balbutiais-je.

Cette fille était effrayante et rassurante à la fois. En une seconde, un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

-Au fait, moi c'est Emeline. Mais tu peux m'appeler Emy. Et toi ?

Je me mordillais la lèvre, hésitante.

-Je ne sais plus.

-Pardon ? Tu ne sais plus ton nom ?

-Si, c'est Mary. Sauf que pour mes parents, je suis morte.

Ma voix vacilla et mes yeux s'embuèrent. Bon sang ! J'étais devenue une vraie pleurnicharde !

-Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Morte ou vivante ? Suis-je toujours Mary Brandon alors qu'une tombe à mon nom existe ? Qu…

Emy posa son doigt sur mes lèvres, me coupant dans mon élan.

-J'ai compris. Tu as besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'as jamais eu de surnom ? De diminutif ?

Je me mis à réfléchir. Non, aussi loin que je me rappelais, je m'étais toujours appelée Mary. Sauf quand...

-Alice, soufflais-je.

-Alice ?

-C'est mon deuxième prénom. Un jour, j'ai prétendu m'appeler comme ça et ça a été la plus belle journée de ma vie.

En fait, mon père m'avait envoyée vendre des œufs dans le village voisin. J'avais rencontré une fille très gentille sur le chemin. Au moment des présentations, j'avais un peu menti en prétendant m'appeler Alice. Nous avions passé toute la journée ensemble, à rire et à jouer. Puis on avait croisé des garçons. Deux d'entre eux étaient dans mon école. Immédiatement, j'étais redevenue Mary la folle. La fille n'avait jamais voulu me reparler.

-C'est très joli. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu t'appelleras Alice. Mais il faut que cela reste un secret. Pour eux, tu dois rester la fragile petite Mary. Comme ça ils ne pourront pas t'atteindre. Ils ne pourront jamais s'attaquer à Alice. C'est d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentis bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je souris. Aujourd'hui, Alice est née.

Depuis que je connaissais Emy, ma vie ici s'était améliorée. Dès que l'une de nous se réveillait le matin, elle se rendait dans la chambre de l'autre et nous passions la journée ensemble, à inventer des histoires et à imaginer notre vie si nous n'étions pas enfermées ici. De quatre ans mon aînée, elle faisait guise de grande sœur à mon égard. La vie aurait pu être belle si nous avions le droit de voir le soleil. Et surtout s'**il** ne continuait pas à venir me voir la nuit. Je n'osais pas en parler à Emy, elle pensait que j'étais quelqu'un de fort. Qu'Alice était quelqu'un de fort. Mais Mary était toujours là, fragile, n'attendant que le bon moment pour éclater en sanglots.

-Hé Alice ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons dans la salle commune.

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter aux paroles de ma nouvelle amie. Malgré son insistance, j'avais toujours refusé de mettre les pieds dans cette pièce. J'en avais gardé un trop mauvais souvenir.

-Emy, non…

Elle m'attrapa par la main et me tira vers la porte.

-Allez ! Tu vas voir, c'est sympa. On verra d'autres gens.

Je me sentis pâlir. D'autres gens. Des fous. L'image de cette femme et ses insectes s'imposa à moi.

-Non…

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-Fais-le pour moi. S'il te plait.

Emy me fixa de ses grands yeux. Deux yeux bleus pâles qui pétillaient sans arrêt. Sauf à certains moments, lorsqu'elle replongeait dans son passé. Un passé dont j'ignorais tout.

-Juste une minute alors, soupirais-je.

-Génial ! Allez, viens !

Elle m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira dans le couloir. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la porte tellement brusquement que je me cognais contre elle.

-Aïe.

La porte était là, toujours aussi blanche, toujours aussi immobile. Je sentis mon cœur se soulever. Je n'oserais jamais y entrer à nouveau…Mais après tout, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis que je suis arrivée ici, c'était Emy. Alors, il fallait que je lui fasse confiance.

-Ouvre, murmurais-je, incertaine.

Elle obéit et me tira à l'intérieur.

Cette fois, quatre autres personnes s'y trouvaient en plus de moi et Emy. Je reconnus le garçon de l'autre jour, qui continuait de foncer dans le mur. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année était roulée en boule dans un coin et se parlait à elle-même. Assis à une table, un garçon dessinait avec soin. Et finalement, la femme aux insectes, à quatre pattes, le nez collé contre le sol en train de murmurer « petit, petit ».

Je me gelais sur ma place, et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. Je ne pouvais plus avancer, ces gens étaient fous et dangereux, je ne devais pas avancer.

-Alice ? Ca va ?

Je secouais la tête, totalement terrorisée.

-Alice, ils sont gentils, crois-moi.

Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, Emy posa une main rassurante contre mon bras.

-Alice, la première fois que tu m'as vu, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé ? Que j'étais comme eux.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à protester mais me ravissait, elle avait raison.

-Et finalement, suis-je vraiment comme tu l'imaginais ?

Je levais les yeux vers elle.

-Non, murmurais-je.

-Alors fais-moi confiance et apprends à les connaître.

J'hochais lentement la tête et elle se remit à me tirer en direction du garçon assis à la table. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et m'invita à faire de même.

-Alice, voici Tom. Tom, je te présente Alice.

Le garçon leva ses yeux vers moi et me dévisagea longuement.

-Bonjour Alice, finit-il par murmurer.

Je ne dis rien, trop intimidée. Emy se tourna vers moi.

-Tom partage le même corps que son frère Thomas. C'est pour ça qu'il est ici. Les gens le pense fou pour cette raison mais c'est faux. Lorsque tu les connais bien, tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit vraiment de deux personnes distingues. Tom est un artiste, rêveur et timide. Thomas aime faire la fête, il est blagueur et excentrique. Le hasard a juste voulu qu'ils naissent dans le même corps.

Je frissonnais face à cette histoire. Tom n'avais pas bronché, absorbé par son dessin. Il paraissait calme et inoffensif. Emy avait-elle raison ? N'y avait-il réellement rien à craindre avec eux ?

-Là-bas, c'est Louis, enchaîna-t-elle en désignant le garçon qui fonçait dans le mur, il a horreur du contact avec les autres, il est très réservé. S'il fonce ainsi dans le mur, c'est pour fuir. Fuir loin de cet endroit. Imagine tout ce qu'ils lui font subir à lui qui a tellement horreur des contacts physiques. A chaque fois qu'ils l'examinent, qu'ils lui font passer des tests…

Je sentis un drôle de sentiments m'envahir. Je ressentais de la compassion pour ce garçon. Il n'était pas fou, ce sont eux qui le rendent fou.

-Elle, c'est Anna, continua-t-elle en me montrant celle qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même, son frère est mort et continue à la hanter. Il lui parle dans sa tête et personne ne veut la croire. Moi je la crois.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette fille. Et le plus étrange, c'est que je la croyais aussi.

-Et elle, c'est Marguerite mais on l'appelle Maggie.

Maggie…Le fait que la femme aux insectes ait un nom la rendait moins folle et moins effrayante.

-Elle vivait une vie heureuse, mariée avec trois enfants, raconta Emy, un jour, son mari est devenu fou, il s'est mis à la frapper sans raison. Leurs enfants sont rentrés de l'école à ce moment et il les a tués un à un, devant elle. Après il l'a violé avant de se tuer. Peut-être voulait-il la tuer elle aussi, peut-être qu'il l'a oubliée. On ne saura jamais. Depuis ce jour, Maggie n'est plus la même, mais elle est gentille. L'autre fois, elle te faisait un cadeau de bienvenue et elle s'en veut de t'avoir fait peur.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas sur mon sort que je pleurais. De l'autre bout de la pièce, Maggie, qui apparemment avait tout entendu, me dévisageait anxieusement. Timidement, je lui fis un tout petit sourire. Ce fut un immense sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage et je me sentis beaucoup mieux.

-Et après, il y a moi, souffla Emy à côté de moi.

Surprise, je me tournais vers elle. Allait-elle me raconter pourquoi elle était ici ?

-Mes parents m'ont envoyé ici parce que je refuse de manger. Ils appellent ça l'anorexie. Ils pensent que c'est une maladie. Mais c'est totalement faux. Je ne suis pas malade, c'est un choix.

-Pourquoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Le regard d'Emy devint vague et triste. Cela suffit à me faire comprendre de ne pas insister.

-Pardon, dis-je en rougissant, cela ne me regarde pas.

Elle redressa la tête et tenta un sourire mais je pouvais toujours lire la tristesse sur son visage.

-Tu as oublié une personne, murmurais-je.

-Ah bon ? Qui ?

-Moi.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire…

-Si, je le veux.

J'inspirais un grand coup. Allait-elle me détester et me laisser tomber une fois qu'elle saurait ? Était-elle comme les autres ?

-Je suis capable de voir l'avenir, avouais-je en baissant la tête, j'ai des visions.

-Des visions ? répéta-t-elle surprise.

-Ce sont des sortes d'images, des flashs qui apparaissent dans ma tête et qui me préviennent de ce qui va se produire. Mais je ne le contrôle pas du tout. Je peux en avoir cinq en une journée ou pas du tout pendant un mois.

L'appréhension me contractait l'estomac. Si Emy me rejetait, ma vie redeviendrait un enfer, comme avant. Rassemblant tout mon courage, j'osais relever la tête. Les yeux d'Emy pétillaient d'une manière étrange.

-C'est fantastique ! s'écria-t-elle, ma meilleure amie est capable de prédire le futur ! C'est trop génial !

Je sentis mon cœur louper un battement. Elle avait vraiment dit « meilleure amie » ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ?**

**Pour éviter de reprendre du retard comme avant, je vais essayer (et je dis bien essayer, je sais toujours pas comment j'arrive à être aussi régulière pour mon autre histoire) de poster un nouveau chapitre chaque dimanche.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est grâce à elles si ce chapitre est là !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je sais que je dis tout le temps ça mais désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je suis impardonnable de vous faire attendre si longtemps pour avoir la suite.**

**J'avais dis que j'essayerai d'être plus régulière mais je n'aime pas me forcer à écrire, je trouve que cela diminue la qualité des histoires. J'écris pour moi en premier lieu et quand l'envie n'est pas là…hé ben elle n'est pas là.**

**Un énorme merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment grâce à elles si cette histoire est arrivée jusqu'ici.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Mary/Alice**

Ma vie ici n'était plus si horrible. En fait, elle est même mieux qu'avant. J'ai une meilleure amie, quelques amis selon les jours et les humeurs de chacun, on nous sert de la nourriture, certes dégueulasse mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer, et les tests psychologiques qu'on nous fait régulièrement passer ne sont pas si horribles. Comparé à ma vie d'avant, quand je devais supporter les regards lourds de reproches de mes parents, la méchanceté des autres personnes, les coups incessants de mon père lorsqu'il avait trop bu, c'est-à-dire six jours sur sept. Seuls Cynthia et la chaleur du soleil me manquaient. Mais, à mon plus grand bonheur, j'ai découvert qu'il y a avait une fenêtre dans la salle commune. Une fenêtre de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir des arbres et la nature. Une fenêtre que j'aurais pu découvrir plus tôt si je ne m'étais pas montrée si stupide au début. Donc, au final, ma vie n'était pas si horrible.

Non, le seul détail qui me gênait vraiment, c'était _lui_. _Lui_ qui continuait à venir me voir chaque nuit. _Lui _qui me susurrait des mots doux mélangés à des menaces à l'oreille. _Lui_ dont je n'avais parlé à personne, même pas à Emy. _Lui _qui me glaçait le sang rien que quand j'y pensais._ Lui_ que j'attendais maintenant, roulée en boule dans mon lit et totalement terrorisée.

Mais ce soir, ça allait être différent. Alice allait dominer Mary. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je l'avais décidé.

Je me redressais et m'assis sur mon lit en essuyant les traces de mes larmes avec ma main. Je fixais un point sur le mur et je me mis à attendre. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de la nuit. Puis, tout léger, un petit couinement retentit. Le bruit de la serrure de ma chambre qu'on ouvrait. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et _il _entra. J'inspirais un grand coup et me levais.

-Partez.

Il me regarda, d'abord surpris puis un air peiné sur le visage.

-Mais enfin ma douce petite Mary, susurra-t-il sur un ton doucereux, qu'est-ce que te prends ? Ce n'est que moi.

-Allez-vous en, je ne veux plus que vous…je ne veux plus.

Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa le visage.

-Petite Mary, je suis sûr que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Je t'aime moi.

-Et ben moi je vous déteste ! criais-je en reculant.

Il m'attrapa le bras et me serra fort. Très fort. Trop fort. J'avais mal.

-Ecoute-moi bien Mary…

Sa voix était devenue sèche et glaciale. D'un côté, je préférais ça, d'un autre, ça me terrifiait.

-Je n'aime pas le ton que tu utilises. Tu me dois du respect, c'est clair ?

Je me débattis mais serra encore plus fort.

-C'est clair ? insista-t-il.

-Non non, je ne veux pas ! Partez d'ici !

Il leva le bras et sa main atterrit sur ma joue avec un claquement sec. La douleur irradiait sur mon visage désormais brûlant. Il se mit à rire. D'un rire horrible.

-Tu as eu tort de faire ça, Mary. Maintenant, je suis obligée de t'apprendre que tu dois toujours m'obéir. Toujours.

Mes entrailles se contractèrent alors qu'il m'attrapait par les cheveux et me lançait contre le mur. Le choc fut brutal et extrêmement douloureux. Je me roulais en boule sur le sol et me mis à sangloter. A nouveau, il empoigna mes cheveux, en arrachant plusieurs au passage, et me força à me redresser. Une fois que je fus debout, il me déshabilla et me plaqua contre le mur. J'étais coincé et il me poussait dessus, il m'écrasait. J'avais mal et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de crier, inutilement bien sûr, je savais que les chambres étaient insonorisés. De toute manière, qui pourrait venir à mon secours ? Mes amis étaient enfermés à clé dans leurs chambres et les infirmières devaient se moquer de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver la nuit.

La torture continuait puis il relâcha son emprise.

-Tu sais ce que je préfère chez toi Mary ?

Sa voix était redevenue douce et répugnante.

-C'est tes cheveux. Ils sont tellement longs et agréables à caresser.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit à les caresser légèrement, s'arrêtant pour les respirer. Puis il enleva son pantalon et la torture de chaque nuit recommença. Sauf que cette fois, c'était pire que d'habitude, dix fois plus douloureux. Et je n'osais plus protester, je n'oserais plus jamais.

Ooo0ooO

J'étais toujours roulée en boule dans un coin de ma chambre, la tête entre les jambes. _Il_ était parti depuis longtemps mais je n'avais pas bougé, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me rhabiller.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir mais je m'en moquais. Je ne voulais plus rien. Juste que la douleur disparaisse.

-Alice ?

Même la voix d'Emy ne me fit pas réagir. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

-Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Je la sentis à côté de moi, poser sa main rassurante contre mon dos alors que mes sanglots incontrôlables reprenaient. Emy me souleva doucement et me mena jusqu'à mon lit. Elle m'aida gentiment à me rhabiller avant de s'installer à côté de moi et de me serrer contre elle. Elle me berça doucement sans un mot alors que je continuais de pleurer.

Après un long moment, peut-être même une heure, je finis par me calmer. J'essuyais mes larmes dans ma couvertures alors qu'Emy m'observais d'un air inquiet.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle.

Pas certaine de pouvoir parler, je me contentais d'hocher la tête.

-Tant mieux, alors peux-tu me dire ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ?

Je baissais la tête, trop honteuse pour lui avouer.

-Alice ! Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne dis rien.

Elle ne pourra pas m'aider de toutes façons mais au fond de moi, je savais que je devais lui dire, je lui devais bien ça. Alors, toujours entre ses bras, je me mis à lui raconter ce qu'_il_ me faisait endurer chaque nuit et ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui.

Son visage devenait de plus en plus horrifié et révolté au fil de mon récit, alors que de mon côté, j'avais de nouveau envie de pleurer mais je la refoulais tant bien que mal.

-Et tu connais la suite, conclus-je.

-Alice ! Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir rien vu ! J'ai été tellement aveugle ! Je suis désolée !

Attendez une seconde ! Elle n'est quand même pas en train de dire que c'est de sa faute ?

-Emy ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! protestais-je.

-Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir et te protéger. Mais j'ai échoué, comme pour Louise.

-Louise ? demandais-je, confuse.

Elle me fixa intensément.

-Alice, serais-tu prête à ce que je te raconte mon histoire ? La manière dont j'ai atterri dans cet endroit ?

Je baissais les yeux mais hochais tout de même la tête. Je voulais savoir mais en même temps, ça m'effrayait un peu. Emy était la fille la plus normale que je connaisse et, mis à part son problème de nutrition, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était ici.

-Je suis née dans une famille très pauvre, on n'avait à manger qu'un jour sur deux et nous avions énormément de dettes. Mais je savais que mes parents m'aimaient et c'étaient tout ce qui m'importait. J'avais une petite sœur, elle s'appelait Louise. Elle était adorable avec ses boucles blondes et ses petites joues roses rebondies. Tout le monde l'adorait. Moi particulièrement. Puis, un jour, un oncle lointain dont on ignorait l'existence est décédé. Il nous laissait son immense fortune en héritage. Du jour au lendemain, nous sommes passés de la plus basse classe sociale à une des plus élevée. Nous étions fous de bonheur et nous sommes très vite fait à notre nouvelle vie.

Sa voix changea de ton et je compris que le drame arrivait.

-Mes parents s'y sont trop bien fait. Ils sont tombés amoureux de leur richesse. Au point qu'ils la préféraient à nous, leurs filles. Louise avait grandi et commençait à avoir des jolies formes, plusieurs hommes se retournaient dans la rue alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Un jour, un homme est venu chez nous. Il a proposé une énorme somme d'argent à mes parents en échange de la promesse qu'il pourrait épouser ma sœur lorsqu'elle serait plus grande. Dix minutes. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu à mes parents pour vendre ma petite sœur. L'homme venait nous voir chaque jour et couvrait Louise de cadeaux, des jolies robes et des rubans en soie, des accessoires pour mettre sa beauté en valeur…Louise n'était qu'une petite fille, et elle en était heureuse. Mais moi, je me méfiais de cet homme, je le haïssais. Un jour, il a demandé à mes parents s'il pouvait emmené Louise pour une nuit, il disait qu'il avait une surprise pour elle. Mes parents ont d'abord refusé, disant qu'elle était trop petite. Mais à l'instant où il a fait apparaitre quelques billets, ma sœur était condamnée.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Emy et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Elle y arrivait tellement bien avec moi et dès que c'était elle qui avait besoin de moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. J'étais vraiment stupide et inutile. En désespoir de cause, je serrais doucement sa main dans la mienne. Elle me regarda quelques secondes avant d'avoir un pâle sourire à travers ses larmes. Puis, le voile de tristesse vint à nouveau recouvrir ses yeux et elle reprit son histoire.

-Inquiète, je suis sortie par ma fenêtre ce soir-là, et je les ai suivis. Il emmenait ma sœur dans un endroit reculé, loin de tout signe de vie. J'avais tous mes sens en alerte mais je ne savais pas ce que je redoutais. Ils sont entrés dans une grange abandonnée et je les y ai suivit. Je me suis cachée dans un coin et j'ai observé.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira longuement.

-Il s'est approché de Louise et a commencé à défaire les rubans qui retenaient ses cheveux un à un. Elle ne comprenait pas et se laissait faire. Puis, il l'a forcé à retirer sa jolie robe. Elle a eu peur mais il lui a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille et elle n'a rien dit. Elle se contentait de pleurer en silence. Puis, il lui a fait ce que cet homme te fait à toi. Et moi, j'étais là et je regardais sans réagir. Je n'ai pas bougé, je voyais ma petite sœur se faire violer, priver de son innocence d'enfant et je n'ai pas réagi. Je n'ai pas osé. Pas même lorsque je l'ai vu resserrer ses mains autour du coup de Louise.

La voix d'Emy se brisa et ses sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce. Je me serrais contre elle, tentant de la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais. Ce qu'elle m'avait raconté était horrible et je pensais que c'était tout ce qu'Emy avait dû vivre. Je fus donc très surprise lorsqu'elle se défit de mon étreinte afin de poursuivre son histoire.

-Après ça, je suis rentrée chez moi et Louise fut portée disparue. Je n'osais pas raconter ce que j'avais vu et on la chercha pendant trois longs jours avant de retrouver son cadavre. Mes parents étaient dévastés et ils organisèrent un magnifique enterrement. Les semaines s'écoulèrent et les gens finirent par oublier Louise. Mais moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Puis, mes parents m'ont annoncé un jour qu'il m'avait trouvé un fiancé. La rencontre fut organisée pour le dimanche suivant, j'étais habillée d'une petite robe blanche et d'un joli chapeau, comme Louise les aimait. Et mes parents m'ont présenté mon futur mari. C'était LUI. L'homme qui avait violé et assassiné ma petite sœur sous mes yeux. Et mes parents voulaient que je l'épouse.

J'étouffais un cri horrifié alors qu'Emy semblait totalement prise par son histoire.

-Je me suis mise à hurler, à tout raconter, à le frapper. Personne ne m'a cru. Mes parents m'ordonnèrent d'arrêter de me donner en spectacle et organisèrent mon mariage le plus rapidement possible. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était se débarrasser de moi. Et moi, je voulais partir, mourir, disparaitre. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre. J'étais coupable pour la mort de ma sœur et j'allais épouser son meurtrier. Du jour au lendemain, j'ai arrêté de manger. Si je devenais un rebus de la société, ce que, au fond, j'étais, il ne voudrait plus de moi. Mon état se dégradait de jour en jour et mes parents ont fini par m'envoyer ici.

Elle s'arrêta là et se mit à me fixer intensément. Je n'osais pas bouger, ne sachant pas si l'histoire était terminée ou pas. Sans prévenir, elle me serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Je suis désolée Alice ! A la seconde même où je t'ai vue, tu m'as fait penser à Louise. Tu lui ressembles tellement ! J'ai juré de te protéger, de te protéger mieux que je ne l'ai protégée elle ! Mais j'ai encore échoué ! Tu endure le même supplice qu'elle toutes les nuits ! Si je l'avais su, j'aurais…

-Arrête, ordonnais-je fermement.

Elle obéit et recula légèrement en attendant que j'ajoute quelque chose.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Ni pour moi, ni pour Louise. Emy, sans toi, je serais en train de déprimer, tu m'as montré ce qu'était le bonheur. Je te considère comme ma grande sœur.

-Tu es ma sœur, Alice.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et nous restâmes longuement enlacées ainsi. Au bout d'un moment, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, songeuse. Je frissonnais légèrement à cette sensation car cela me rappelait ce qu'_il_ me faisait mais je savais qu'Emy ne me ferait aucun mal elle.

-Alice, tu as bien dis qu'il adorait tes cheveux parce qu'ils sont longs ?

J'hochais la tête sans comprendre.

-Ca te dirait qu'on les coupe, tu sais, pour le contrarier.

-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Couper mes cheveux ? Il allait être en colère et me le faire payer. Mais une fois que cela sera fait, il ne pourra rien y changer. Cette bataille-là, c'est moi qui la gagne rait au final.

-Comment ?

-Suis-moi.

Elle m'attrapa par la main et m'entraina vers sa chambre. Elle déplaça un peu son armoire pour dévoiler un petit trou.

-Tu te rappelles le jour où on s'est parlé pour la première fois ? Quand tu avais frappé le miroir ?

A nouveau, j'hochais la tête sans comprendre.

-Et ben, je suis repassée après pour récupérer les plus gros morceaux de verre. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile un jour. Assieds-toi là, ajouta-t-elle en me désignant une chaise.

J'obéis alors que de l'excitation s'emparait de moi mais elle était un peu mêlée à une légère appréhension.

-Je vais faire ce que je pourrais mais je ne te promets rien, déclara-t-elle en attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux.

Lentement, je sentis ma tête s'alléger alors que je voyais mes longs cheveux tomber à terre. C'était comme une libération.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Elle a les cheveux courts maintenant^^**

**Désolée si l'histoire d'Emy est un peu cafouilleuse, elle donnait pas vraiment comme ça dans ma tête mais j'arrive pas à la raconter comme je voudrais.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive dès que possible ! Avec quelques rebondissements celui-là.**

**Allez, reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Cette histoire deviendrait-elle régulière ? On ne peut que l'espèrer…**

**Certaines ont dit vouloir voir sa réaction face aux cheveux courts…je vous laissent l'imaginer, cela ne rentrait pas dans ce chapitre qui selon moi est très triste (non pas que mon histoire soit particulièrement joyeuse).**

**Bon, je vous laisse juger par vous-même, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Alice/Mary**

Ce matin-là était un matin comme les autres. Je me levais, pleine de courbatures après ce qu'il m'avait encore fait enduré, et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Emy. Elle était encore endormie, dormant paisiblement. Elle me semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Nous étions tous pâle ici, normal puisque nous ne voyions jamais le soleil. Mais chez Emy, sa pâleur ajoutée à sa maigreur la faisait ressembler à un fantôme. Je la secouais doucement et elle entrouvrit les yeux.

-Oh Alice, murmura-t-elle faiblement, c'est déjà le matin ?

-Oui, répondis-je doucement, tu vas bien ?

-Je sais pas, je suis fatiguée.

-Ben dors alors…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dors !

Elle ferma ses paupières bleutées à cause de la fatigue et se rendormit immédiatement. Je la contemplais en silence lorsqu'un son de cloches retentit dans ma tête. Les images s'enchaînaient rapidement, me laissant à peine le temps de les comprendre.

_Emy, allongée, pâle et immobile._

_Un médecin qui venait la diagnostiquer._

_Les__ infirmières qui secouaient tristement la tête._

_Puis une d'entre elle qui parlait. « Pauvre petite…si seulement elle s'était battue…mais maintenant c'est trop tard… »_

Je repris conscience agenouillée sur le sol de sa chambre, tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter alors que j'haletais péniblement. Emy allait mourir.

J'avais toujours su que cela arriverait un jour, on ne pouvait pas vivre sans manger, mais pas aussi vite.

J'avais chaud d'un seul coup et terriblement mal à la tête. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes larmes et mes sanglots alors je sortis de sa chambre pour ne pas la réveiller. Je tentais péniblement de retourner dans la mienne mais mes jambes cédèrent en chemin et je me laissais tomber par terre, mon dos appuyé contre un mur. Une douleur immense me déchirait en deux, commençant de ma poitrine pour se répandre dans le reste de mon corps. Je continuais à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter alors que cette maudire phrase ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête.

Emy va mourir. Emy va mourir. Emy va mourir.

Une main se posait soudain sur mon épaule et je sursautais avant de lever la tête, m'attendant presque à voir la Mort en personne. Mais c'était juste Tom qui s'assit à côté de moi.

-Ca va ?

Je ne répondis rien, tentant d'apaiser mes sanglots.

-C'est fini pour elle, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

J'hochais péniblement la tête et il me prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Allez, il ne faut pas craquer maintenant. On doit être forts le temps qu'il lui reste. Pour elle.

Je ravalais mes larmes en suivant son conseil et me redressait. Je devais être forte pour Emy.

D'un pas vacillant, je retournais dans la chambre d'Emy et m'installa par terre, juste à côté de son lit. J'attrapais sa main, ce qui m'arracha un frisson tellement elle était glacée, et posais ma tête à côté de la sienne.

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restées ainsi, elle dormant et moi écoutant sa respiration calme et régulière, quelques heures peut-être. Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux et je lui souris faiblement.

-C'est fini, c'est ça ? chuchota-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien et elle hocha faiblement la tête.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Emy, si tu mangeais tu pourrais…

-Non Alice, j'en ai marre de lutter. Je veux partir et retrouver Louise.

-Mais tu vas me laisser seule, constatais-je en me remettant à pleurer.

-Tu es forte Alice. Tu as une chance de sortir d'ici. En mentant, en leur faisant croire que tu n'as plus de visions.

-Mais je les ai encore, hoquetais-je entre deux sanglots.

-Oui, mais si tu leur fait croire le contraire…

-Je suis morte pour tout le monde. Jamais je ne pourrais sortir.

-Si, à ta majorité, quand tes parents n'auront plus de contrôle sur toi. Promets-moi de lutter. D'aller dénoncer tout ce qu'ils nous font endurer ici.

Elle me fixa intensément et resserra faiblement, tellement faiblement que mes sanglots redoublèrent, sa main autour de la mienne.

-Je te promets, jurais-je.

-Merci.

Elle referma lentement les paupières et je crus qu'elle s'était rendormie lorsque sa voix brisa le silence.

-Il me reste combien de temps ?

Je restais silencieuse.

-Alice…

-Un peu plus d'une semaine je crois, soufflais-je.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux désormais coupés courts.

-Tu vas me manquer, lui chuchotais-je.

-Toi aussi tu me manqueras.

Je me serrais contre elle alors que nous pleurions toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Ooo0ooO

Les derniers jours s'étaient écoulés de manière monotone. Pas que notre vie ici ait été excitante et passionnante un jour, non. Mais depuis que j'avais eu cette vision…Je me levais le matin, me rendait dans la chambre d'Emy qui n'avait même plus la force de se lever et passais ma journée à discuter avec elle de tout et de rien. Jamais nous n'avions abordé sa…sa…sa mort. Aucune de nous deux n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le courage. C'était juste une menace qui planait au-dessus de nous et qui pouvait tomber à tout moment.

Ce matin, j'entrais à nouveau dans sa chambre pour la trouver endormie. Elle n'aimait pas quand je la laissais trop dormir, disant que c'était une perte de temps donc je la secouais gentiment.

-Emy, hé ho ! C'est le matin !

Elle ne broncha pas, continuant à dormir. Je l'attrapais par les épaules et constatais qu'elle était gelée. Une panique soudaine monta en moi.

-Emy ? appelais-je, incertaine.

Je me mis à la secouer de toutes mes forces, sans même me soucier de la blesser.

-Emy ! criais-je, Emy ! Emy !

Entre mes mains, son corps bougeait tel une poupée de chiffon mais elle refusait toujours s'ouvrir les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas déjà ! Pas maintenant ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! J'avais encore tellement de choses à lui dire !

-EMY ! hurlais-je.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un me tira en arrière.

-Non ! Emy ! Non ! continuais-je à crier alors que deux infirmière tentait de me faire sortir.

Tout était comme dans ma vision. Emy était allongée, pâle et immobile. Et ce médecin était penché sur elle, vérifiant son pouls et sa respiration. Puis il se redressa et regarda les infirmières qui me retenaient. L'une d'elles secoua tristement la tête avant de parler.

- Pauvre petite…si seulement elle s'était battue…mais maintenant c'est trop tard…

-EMYYYYYY ! hurlais-je à m'en arracher la gorge.

Ooo0ooO

Le reste se déroula d'une manière plutôt floue. On appela ses parents qui vinrent chercher son corps. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, je ne voulais pas voir ses monstres, qui l'avait abandonnée ici, refusant de l'écouter. J'entendis parler d'un enterrement et un médecin me dit gentiment que si je me tenais tranquille, il pourrait s'arranger pour que j'y aille. Cela voudrait dire sortir d'ici, voir le soleil. Mais aussi la regarder se faire mettre sous terre, car il voulait l'enterrer. Il l'avait enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et maintenant qu'elle était morte, il voulait l'enfermer dans un cercueil et l'enterrer. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Je voulais mourir, la rejoindre même si j'avais promis de me battre. De toute manière, pourquoi me battrais-je ? Je n'avais aucune raison de vivre, aucun but à atteindre.

Alors qu'un milliard d'objets pointues broyaient mon cœur, je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Emy désormais vide. Sans vraiment comprendre ce que je faisais, je déplaçais son armoire pour révéler sa cachette. J'y trouvais une feuille morte qu'elle avait trouvé je ne sais comment, un ruban qui avait appartenu à sa sœur, une mèches de mes cheveux attachée avec une des siens. Je les pris dans mes mains et les contemplais en silence. C'est à ce moment que je remarquais que je ne pleurais pas. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais jamais autant souffert qu'en cet instant précis. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à pleurer ?

Je reposais délicatement les cheveux et pris ce qui m'intéressait. Les morceaux de verre avec lesquels elle m'avait coupé les cheveux. Je savais que je lui avais promis de ne plus jamais me blesser volontairement, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Je n'allais pas me blesser, non, j'allais me libérer.

Lentement, je me saisis du plus long et du plus aiguisé d'entre eux et le posais délicatement sur mon poignet. J'inspirais un grand coup et me tranchais les veines d'un geste sec.

Un peu surprise par la douleur, je regardais le sang couler le long de mon bras. Ce liquide rouge et mystérieux, qui coulait à flot. Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'il soit totalement sorti de mon corps ?

Je levais ma main blessée, prête à faire subir le même traitement à mon autre poignet, lorsqu'une vision m'assailli.

_C'était dans une ville, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les bâtiments étaient en ruines et des cadavres pourrissaient un peu partout. Une épaisse fumée violette emplissait l'air et brouillait tout. Des cris retentissaient, et on pouvait distinguer des corps en train de bouger. Apparemment, ils se battaient. L'un d'eux semblait dominer le combat. Il avait la peau pâle, comme les autres et des cheveux blonds emmêlés et sales. Il était torse nu et son corps était couvert de cicatrices. D'un geste rapide et précis, il arracha la tête à son assaillant avant de la redresser. Ses yeux étincelaient de milles feux, sauvages et affamés, rouge comme du rubis._

Déconcertée par cette vision, je ralentis mon geste et mon poignet fut moins entaillé que l'autre. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse affolante, et je tentais de me calmer. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'allais rencontrer cet homme et que nous vivrons heureux ensemble, qui qu'il soit.

Mais pour cela il fallait que je survive. Ma vue se brouilla tout à coup et je chancelais, sans doute à cause du sang que j'avais perdu. Je devais vivre !

Péniblement, je réussis à me traîner dans le couloir, malheureusement vide. Ma vision était entachée par une énorme tâche noire et je commençais à perdre conscience. Je me concentrais afin de rassembler mes dernières forces.

-A l'aide ! criais-je en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende.

Alors que des bruits de pas résonnaient, je sombrais dans le néant.

Ooo0ooO

Je me réveillais en sursaut, sans savoir où j'étais. La première chose que je vis, ce fut deux yeux dorés qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Je me jetais à son cou alors qu'un sanglot déchirait ma poitrine.

-Oh Jazz ! C'est pour toi, sanglotais-je, c'est pour toi si j'ai survécu.

Sans bien tout comprendre, mon mari referma ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Emy est morte, ça m'a fait de la peine de la tuer, mais c'était pour marquer le changement dans l'histoire. **

**Bon je sais, Alice n'est sensée voir que ce qu'elle est ou a été. Donc logiquement elle ne devrait pas avoir eu de vision de Jasper lorsqu'elle était humaine mais je trouvais ça tout mignon.**

**Prochain chapitre, retour sur les Cullen puis on revient sur le passé d'Alice.**

**Laissez des reviews please!**


End file.
